Love and Blood
by LightsCDark
Summary: Balin was the one who always told me the story of Erebor, Thorin did not. Being raised by Dwarves is harder than ever, but I never imagined that I could been tortured in front of my loved once eyes, especially when I am suppose to save Thorin from his fate. Read&Review P.S I know the Grammar is not the best ;)
1. Thorin is here

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Summary:** Balin was the one who always told me the story of Erebor, Thorin did not. Being raised by Dwarves is harder than ever, but I never imagined that I could been tortured in front of my loved once eyes, especially when I am suppose to save Thorin from his fate.

**Full summary: **Leaving with the Dwarves to Erebor is an easy thing, also through some of the danger. But not everything goes quite as I thought it would. Balin always told me the story of Erebor and Thorin as a bedtime story when I was a young girl. Thorin tried not to speak of it, even I begged for it. I´ve been raised by Thorin and his kin for most of my life. That I could be tortured in front of their eyes and they could not do anything, is one of my worse nightmares. I never thought I could feel love through this quest at all, but when it happens it is on the hopelessly time. But can I still save Thorin?

**Chapter 1**

Thorin is here

"It should be there," I heard Fíli said and Kili nodded. I came forth, riding on my black horse and they both turned around on their ponies. Fíli sighed when he saw me, he had any right to do so. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You`re coming with us?" Kili asked happy, right after his brother. I had to chuckle a bit. The Dwarf brothers was so similar, but yet sometimes very different. Fíli was more about trying to make Thorin proud; after all, he was the heir to the throne after Thorin. And Kili… Kili is Kili, but I love them both as my brothers.

"I am here to help," I said. "And no, Thorin does not know." I said to Fíli before he could ask the question: Does Thorin know?

"Let´s go then, I don´t want to be the last," Kili said and I joined them over the Hill to Bag End. As what Gandalf told in the meeting, that I was not allowed to be on, a Hobbit name Bilbo Baggins will be expecting us. The Grey Wizard had left a mark on the Hobbit door.

Kili rang the doorbell to the Hobbit and within few seconds the door opened. A Hobbit came forth in the small door, I could already hear voices inside. My brothers introduced themselves and got the Hobbit´s name wrong.

"Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked and stopped Bilbo before he could shut the door at us.

"No one told us," Fíli said and stepped forward, looking at his brother. Bilbo furrowed his brows, not understanding what´s been cancelling.

"Nothing´s been cancelled," Bilbo Baggins said.

"That´s a relief," Kili said and they both walked in and so did I. Bilbo Baggins turned around having both their weapons in his arms.

"Are you with them?" He asked, looking up at me. They are truly small, the Hobbits.

"Yes, pardon my brothers," I said. "They do not know how to behave in others homes." He looked at me, as he did not understand anything. I took off my cloak and weapons and went in where the rest was to see who it was. I barely heard Bilbo say it is all right. "Dwalin!" I called out and the Dwarf with no hair on his head turned around, smiling.

"By my beard," he said. "Is it not Tiaashar? Coming up without allowed?" Dwalin asked and I only laughed. "Why am I not surprised?" Before I could answer Kili called for me. I turned around, seeing my brothers holding on a beer trunk.

"Help us with this one," Fíli said and they took it on the table. I helped them filling up the cups with beer when the doorbell rang again. I saw Balin had showed up to, I wonder how many more are coming. And then suddenly a bunch of Dwarves came in through the door, ah there they are.

As soon as everyone came in food began settling down on the table. "You must be Tiaashar," Gandalf said to me. "Thorin mentioned you." Only mentioned huh? "You are joining with us?"

"Yes, I am. Though Thorin does not know it yet," I said and continue drinking my beer and I heard Gandalf laugh. I sat down on the corner of the table, next to Gloin. They all seemed to be happy that I joined them, but they all knew better, especially Bombur that have been my friend for a long time. They all knew Thorin did not know I was here and that would not be good when he got here. But I will take it when it comes. I am not living in the future or in the past, I am living in the time now.

"Bombur!" Bofur said and I looked at Bombur that sat on the other end of the table. Bofur tossed some food and Bombur catched with his mouth and we all cheered. Unbelievable. They all counted down from three. "Drink up!" I had about half of my cup with beer and it was not so big either the cup, so finished up drinking my fourth cup of beer quick. And then Oin burped really loud. What? How? He did that? I laughed loud when he finished. I learn more about them every day that goes, even I am only twenty.

Just as we finished eating, the Dwarves began cleaning. I let that task go to them, as I don´t like being anywhere near the kitchen and beside they are good at it. Especially if they sing a long. Bilbo kept walking back and forth as everything was tossed back and forth, of knives, glasses and plates and then everything was in order at the table again, in the Hobbit big surprise. Just that someone knocked hard on the door.

"He is here," Gandalf said, still smoking his pipe. I looked towards the entrance of this small Hobbit house. Though I could not see the door as the Dwarves began walking towards it. Thorin is here.


	2. To the last Dwarf And Lady

**Disclaimer: In chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

To the last Dwarf… And Lady.

xXx

I heard Thorin come in and talk with Gandalf and Bilbo. I could hear on his tone that he was not so pleased with the Hobbit. "He is more a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said and they all were quiet. Ah I should have hid my cloak. "Where is she?" Thorin asked. It is like the old time before, when he said it like that tone when I was a kid, when I did something terribly bad. It was not until later I actually thought of how hard work it was for Thorin to raise my Dwarf brothers, Kili and Fíli and me. I stood up, walking towards the group, almost crashing in the roof. Thorin looked at me, I saw it in his eyes he did not like I was here. "What are you thinking you are doing here, Tiaashar? Did I not tell you to stay behind?" I nodded. "Did I not tell you how dangerous this could be?"

"Yes, Thorin. You told me how dangerous it would be, that I might get hurt, that I might be in the way. I remember as if you told me that the day before yesterday," I said and he took me too another room with a fireplace. "But I am still coming!" I insisted.

"No, I do not want to see you get hurt again," he said. Oh please…

"I was five and I did not know better. You´ve trained me, Thorin. All the Dwarves have taught me sword fighting and master a bow. I will be fine," I assured him, though I did not convince him. "You should be more worried about the Hobbit." Both Thorin and I looked towards the entrance where everyone was listening and Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows again. Thorin nodded.

"Fine, but if I tell you to-"

"If you tell me to run, I will run," I finished him and he only smiled, knowing I know him too well. We turned to the rest again and they all cheered that I have the permission to join them and we all walked back to the table. I sat at the corner again, Thorin at the end near the entrance, next to me. Gandalf next to him across from me and Bofur were next to me. And so the rest around the table. Thorin told us about the meeting he was in and that Dain would not be with us.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone," he said. This will be hard then, only thirteen Dwarves, a Wizard and a Hobbit who does not know how to fight. Well, maybe he can surprise us. Gandalf took forth a map of Erebror. I looked closely, I´ve never seen this map before. It had some Dwarven looking writing on the sides.

"Far to the east," Gandalf began. "Over rangers and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." He pointed at the mountain on the map.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo said, reading of the map with a light Gandalf asked to bring more of.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents says it is time," Gloin said, I looked at him as I said it. I wonder why Gimli is not here to; I mean he is few years older than Kili and Fíli. Though they only came with because they are Thorin´s family… My family.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold," Oin said. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." I like what he said, finally we can get back our homeland… Well they, not me… I heard it on them all they liked it to and some thought it was interesting.

"Uh," Bilbo began and looked at us all. "What beast?" Gandalf did not tell him anything? I mean he is our burglar.

"Well that would be a reference of Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur said. I got chills all over my back when he said; I saw Thorin saw it and I ignored him. I don´t want him to have right this is too dangerous.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said. He sounded a bit… Afraid to me.

"I´m not afraid. I´m up for it," Ori said as he stood up. "I´ll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie," Ori said what made me chuckle. Dori got him to sit down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we are number fourteen," Balin said and looked at me before he looked at everyone else. "And not fourteen of the best nor brightest." And then the Dwarven temperament went lose. I sighed and looked at Gandalf who had also done the same. Fíli knocked his hand on the table.

"We may be few in number," I looked at the blond brother. "But we´re fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf," he then looked at me. "And lady." Oh please… Lady now? But they all began cheering of what they said, giving them some hope.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili said. Hundreds? That is a bit too much. There are thousands of years since it was dragons here, except for Smaug… Unless he is that old… Though Gandalf tried to disagree a bit with the number "hundreds."

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"What?" Gandalf said.

"How many dragons have you killed?" He asked again and Gandalf did not answer, only smoking his pipe. "Go on. Give us a number!" And then it went lose again… Thorin stood right up, shouting "Enough!" On Dwarvish. Making them all sit down and be quiet.

"If we have reads these sign do you not think others have read them too?" Thorin asked. Good point. He has absolutely right. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected." He looked at me too as if I was truly one of the Dwarves. I´ve been raised by Thorin himself, though I am only a simple human.

"Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebror?" He asked and we all said yes, giving us courage of doing so.

"You forget," Balin said over all the cheering. "The Front Gate is sealed." Thorin sat down without hope in his eyes. Knowing it was true. "There is no way into the mountain." No way? Ah great… Just what we needed now! There is no way we can do it now, we can´t actually break in such a heavy door. I´ve seen what it looks like, it won´t be an easy job with thirteen dwarves.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said. What does he mean? Up from he sleeves a key showed up that looked very Dwarvish for me. Is that a key into the mountain?

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked as he had seen it before, or something like it.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping," Gandalf said. It is a key into the mountain! "It is yours now." Gandalf gave the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key there must be a door," Fíli said. I figured that way ahead of you.

"These runes," Gandalf said and pointed at the Dwarvish looking runes at the left side of the map. "Speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There´s another way in," Kili said happy.

"Well, if we can find it," Gandalf said. It can´t be that difficult? Can it? "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Of course… How dumb can I be? I should know that by now. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it," he said and pointed at the map. He is giving the good news and then breaks out with the bad news… "But," he said. "There are others in Middle-earth that can." Good. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He looked at Bilbo Baggins. The Hobbit still has no idea he is getting dragged into this quest. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that I can be done."

"That´s why we need a burglar," Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too," the Hobbit said. "An expert, I´d imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked. We all looked at Bilbo, except for Thorin because Bilbo was mostly behind him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he´s an expert!" Oin said, not knowing exactly what he said because of his bad hearing.

"Me? No, no, no, no. I´m not a burglar," Bilbo said. "I´ve never stolen a thing in my life."

"That´s what I feared," I said to Thorin.

"Well, I am afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He´s hardly burglar material," Balin said.

"Aye," Dwalin said. "The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor defend for themselves." I must agree with him. Even I saw Bilbo agreed with him.

"He´s just fine," I heard Kili said and they all began talking loudly too each other. And then they lost it again… Suddenly Gandalf stood up making the light go away and turn dark and it sounded like thunder coming.

"Enough!" He said over us. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." The darkness went away when he spoke again. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf… The scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf then sat down again and spoke directly to Thorin. "You asked me to find the fourteen, now fifteen," he looked at me and then back at Thorin. "Member of this company and I´ve chosen Mr. Baggins. There´s a lot more to him than appearance suggest. And he got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself. You must trust me on this."

"You should give him a chance, Thorin," I said to him. "I trust Gandalf and so should you in his decisions." He nodded to him.

"Give him the contract," Thorin said.

"It´s just the usual," Balin said and handed Thorin the contract so he could give it to Bilbo a bit hard to. I raised my eyebrows at him and he only smiled half. "Funeral arrangements, forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked worried. He walked back and looked at the contract. I never got a contract! "Terms: Cash on delivery up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of profit, if any."

"Say one-fifteen, as I haven`t got the time to rewrite it as Lady Tiaashar came along," Balin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Hmm. Seems fair," Bilbo said.

"Wait, I am getting something out of this?" I whispered to Thorin, he only smiled and drank the rest of his cup. Bofur began saying how the dragon kills, poof and then you are nothing more than ash… And then… Bilbo fainted…


	3. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 3**

Lullaby

xXx

I sat down closest near the fire. A while ago, before Bilbo woke up, they had set up the window. Dwarves began sitting around in the same room. Gandalf tried to speak to Bilbo about coming, though I am not sure if he would come anyway. Thorin came up behind me with a blanket that he put over my shoulders, I smiled to him and he smiled back and he looked into the fire. The Dwarves began humming on a familiar song, then I saw all the Dwarves was here, Balin had taken a seat on a chair next to me, almost behind me and then Thorin began singing.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep

And caverns old

We must away

´Ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold."

I looked at him as he looked at me when he sang the last sentence of that paragraph. He used this sing this to me when I was little, as a lullaby when I went to sleep. Then Bofur began singing, as he had the loveliest voice of the Dwarves that I know, and so did few others to begin singing. The Dwarves stood up.

"The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light."

It was late and the Dwarves began finding places to sleep, I still sat there looking into the fire that was soon gone. A Dwarf came over and tried making it alive again, I looked at whom it was, and it was Fíli. "Strange is it not? Hearing that song again that Thorin used to sing for us as a lullaby." I smiled.

"Yes, it is a while since I last heard it. Maybe we should try make him sing for us again soon," I said and we both laughed.

"Won´t be the first time," he said.

…

Sometimes the Dwarves can really clean up after themselves. When we left the Bag End the morning after, everything was in the right order. We all had a mount; the Dwarves had taken with them few other ponies, to carry the extras. Of course I had packed enough for the quest I knew I would get on, but of course I knew the Dwarves brought with them a lot of food. So that won´t be a problem. The Dwarves began talking between each other how waste of time it was to come to the Shire.

"Oh, I must disagree with you, Master Dwarves," I said and looked back as I was in the middle of the line. They who talked about it looked at me. "I think it was quite fun with Bilbo Baggins. A lot of good food," I said and they did agree with that. "And the ale." Now they agreed more.

"But still, a waste of time," Dori said and I laughed at their stubbornness. After been raised by the Dwarves since I was eight, their stubbornness still surprise me. I heard a low voice say, "wait, wait," and the line stopped. I turned my horse and saw Bilbo Baggins come running after us with the contract in his hand.

"I signed it," he said exhausted, waving the contract in his hand. "Here." He gave the contract to Balin. Is he really coming? Balin checked if it was correct.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin said. "Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Both Thorin and I looked at each other and I raised my eyebrows, this is not really good… I do not like the look on Thorin´s face.

"Give him a pony," Thorin said and we were on the move again. I rode forward next to Thorin.

"Give him a chance, maybe?" I asked Thorin.

"Tiaashar!" Kili called out, I turned my head a bit to him. "Pay up to Gandalf!" He laughed and so did Fíli. They are so getting back for mention it. I took forth the money I owed and throw it over to Gandalf, who seemed quite happy about winning the bet if Bilbo showed up or not.

"Give him a chance, huh?" Thorin asked. I did not actually give him a chance just now…

"Shut up," I said.


	4. The stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 4**

The stars

xXx

"They are talking about me," I said to Dwalin. We were riding next to each other, at the end of the line.

"Who?" He asked.

"Thorin and Gandalf of course," I said and we both looked at them at the front. They were talking and Thorin sometimes turned his head and looked at me, and quick looked ahead, so did Gandalf. "Thorin always do that. Looking at the one he talks about," I said.

"I´ve known him for a very long time, Tiaashar and I must say you´re right," Dwalin said and I looked at him. I know that. "But I don´t think you should worry. Since he is talking about you, he will say the good things." Yeah I guess. We rode on top of a hill when the evening fell on us.

Gloin helped me get a fire starting close to the big stonewall behind us. We could see far in the distance from here, it was a good view. Bombur then made some food, can´t say it looked very delicious. "Trust me, Tiaashar," Bofur said and I looked at him from my soup or what you can call it. "It really is not that bad, but he is the one who can cook."

"Like that is surprising," I whispered and few of the Dwarves laughed. It really was not, he who eats most of the day. I finished my boil of food, which was really not that bad but I´ve tasted better. Way better. I saw Fíli and Kili come back laughing from the woods. "What are you two laughing about?" I asked. "And where were you?"

"We two checked the area around, after Thorin´s request," Kili said. They both sat down on each side of me close to the fire.

"Do you remember the market that was down the village?" Fíli asked me. "It was about a year and a half after when you had moved in with us and then it was this wine maker."

"Ah yes," I said and smile of that time. "The grapes were soon ready to be made of wine, till you two took it." We all laughed.

"You joined us when we came back," Fíli corrected.

"Do you remember Ori´s face?" Kili asked. I had to laugh extra hard when I saw Ori all in purple from top to toe. Ori came over to us.

"It was not funny you know," he said.

"I knew you was a part of that, Tiaashar," Thorin said before he sat down near a rock. I tried to stop laughing.

"Ori, it was really not meant for you. It was meant for…" I looked at Fíli and Kili, unsure if I should say anything. But they only looked at each other, ignoring me. I sighed. "It was meant for Dwalin." Ori was fine with it and sat down. Luckily, Dwalin did not hear anything.

It went quiet in our group, some fell asleep, but I did not. I leaned against the stonewall right next to Fíli and looked at the stars. "The bear, the dwarf, the man, the Elf," I whispered to myself.

"You know the stars," Fíli whispered to me, too afraid waking up everyone.

"I am not sure, but that is how I see them." I pointed at the Elf looking stars. "There is the Elf, it has one star next to the head, like their pointy ears." I then moved my hand over to the man that looked almost the same. "That is the man." Fíli and I sat right next to each other, our head closed, only my arm between us so I can point out the stars. "The bear," I said pointing at what looked like a bear in my eyes.

"That is not a bear," he whispered, I hold in a laugh that could burst in any moment. "It looks more like a ball."

"It is a fat bear," I whispered. "Look above the "fat ball" and you see its head." I then moved to the Dwarf. "That is the Dwarf. They have always shined there. Though it looks like the bear is attacking something."

"An Orc," Fíli said and I chuckled, thought I agree about that. Then we suddenly heard an Orc scream.

"What was that?" Bilbo whispered, asking us as he came back from petting his pony.

"Orcs," Kili said and then I saw Thorin wake up.

"Throat-cutters. There´ll be dozens of them out there," Fíli said. "The lone-lands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone´s asleep," Kili said. I looked at him. What is he talking about? They attack when they want! "Quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood." Bilbo looked worried out there. Kili looked at us two and we all chuckled.

"You think that is funny?" Thorin asked and stood up from where he was sleeping. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We did not mean anything about it," Kili said a bit sad and looked down on the ground. Kili always was the one who wanted to impress Thorin. Fíli had a more easy job, as being an older brother and he being the rightfully heir after Thorin.

"No, you didn´t. You don´t know nothing of the world," Thorin said and walked over to the cliff.

"Don´t mind him, laddie," Balin said and walked over to the fire. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin was about to tell the story so I stood up and walked over to Thorin. Thorin did see King Thror, his grandfather die before the Gates of Moria. By Azog, the pale Orc. He who I saw… Never mind, I am not thinking about that now! I sat down on the rock near Thorin.

"I´m sorry," I said to Thorin. "I know it is a sensitive subject for you." Thorin did not say anything. "Balin told me about Moria, many times, since you did not." Thorin touched my shoulder and smiled to me, by then I knew he forgave me. He turned to the company that I saw over my shoulder had stood up and looked at him.

"And the Pale Orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the whole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin said.


	5. Trolls!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar. **

**Chapter 5**

Trolls!

xXx

"_THORIN!" I screamed. I sliced an Orcs head right off and then stabbed my sword in a Wargs head, killing it at sight. I looked at Thorin who was fighting the Pale Orc. He looked hideous as I´ve always imagined, though he was missing a hand that he had replaced with a claw-looking thing. Azog the defiler smashed his club right in Thorin, knocking him meters backwards. "THORIN!" I ran over to the Pale Orc and jumped right on him, making him lose balance of the sudden attack and we both rolled down the side of the hill. Azog stood up before I did, I tried to search for my sword and I saw it sticking out of the ground behind the Orc. Azog roared at me and launched, I jumped out of the way, got to my sword and turned to the Orc. I then saw at my side a group of Orcs come towards me with their weapons raised._

"_NO!" Azog screamed. "This one," he said pointed at me with his club. "Is mine!" The Orcs stepped away making a circle. Now I saw that even if I killed Azog, I won´t get out of here alive. Now where are the allies when I need them? "How dare you disturb me of killing the heir?"_

"_I am Tiaashar and Thorin is like a father to me. I will kill you for touching him!" I screamed at him and ran, launched at him. I moved out of the way when he attacked me with his club, I then made a small wound on his arm. Azog only laughed. I stabbed my sword in his arm where he holds the club and he screamed of pain. With his other claw-formed hand he grabbed my neck, lifting me up from the ground. _

"_Die now!" He said and then an arrow came flying past my head and into his arm. He screamed yet again but he did not drop me, another arrow came and hit him in his chest. He dropped and I looked at the shooter, it was an Elf with long blond hair. I nodded to him as I knew him before and looked at Azog. The arrow did not go far. I grabbed my sword that I had dropped and stabbed it in his heart. He went down on his knees, screaming. I then collected my strength and cut off his head. I looked around totally exhausted, seeing black dots cover my vision. The Orcs looked shocked seeing me killing the Pale Orc. I then fell right on the ground right after I saw a massive army crash down the Orcs._

"_Tiaashar… Tiaashar…_

Tiaashar!" I woke up feeling slight headache and looked up seeing Thorin next to me. "Are you all right?" He asked me and I nodded. Not really. I knew he would tell if I lied by my voice. I looked out at the distance and saw light, sun was coming up.

"You are up early," I said and touched my head.

"I am waking up the others soon, but I saw you have a nightmare," Thorin said. "Is it the same one?" I nodded. I never told him what the nightmare was about; only it was a very bad dream. I did not want to tell him about it, he would only think it is a bad dream, but I think differently. I think is more to that then a dream. "Still not going to tell me?" I shake my head and he laughed. "Help me wake the other, especially Bombur." I stood up and took forth two boils of what we had from last night. It was already cleaned of course. I walked to the small river that was close and filled it up with water. I took them back. Thorin woke up Kili first and then Fíli.

Fíli and Kili walked towards Bombur and tried wake him up. "Bombur!" Fíli said.

"Nah, boys, leave him be. He will wake up as soon as we´re leaving so he won´t be left behind," Bofur said. I then came over and throw the water on Bombur, he then woke up fast and sat right up. Bombur looked at me with not very happy eyes.

"Why did you do that?" He asked and tried to get up. I laughed and woke up Bilbo. I knew Bombur won´t be up in a while.

"Bilbo, wake up," I said and he woke up very sleepy. I saw he look around with curious eyes and saw he was out in the wild, he then sighed. "Good morning to you too." He grumped.

"Good morning, Tiaashar," he said and sat up. After breakfast I helped get the bags on the ponies again before we continued our journey. I sleepy sat on my horse. This will be a long day. I looked up at the sky; it will rain today and maybe even thunder as I looked where we were going.

The rain suddenly came rushing down at us and I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. I smiled. Finally some rain and maybe I will wake up. When I opened them again and turned my head to see if everyone was here, some of them looked at me.

"She is not normal," Nori said to Oin.

"She never have been," Ori said. I burst out in laugh, but tried to hold it in, as I did not want Orcs to attack us, as they were close few nights ago, just because I laughed. I heard Gandalf talk about five wizards. Himself, Saruman the White as he is the head of the Wizard order. The two blue wizards he had forgotten their names and Radagast the Brown, who lived in the Woodland Realm.

After hours of riding we came to an abandon house that was completely destroyed. Thorin turned to us. "We´ll camp here for the night," he said and dismount his pony. "Fíli, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," he said to the young brothers. Who knows what they can make up. "Oin, Gloin, get a fire started." He said to them. I took a good look around, we was close to a mountain. Though I doubt we are anywhere close to the Misty Mountain. It will be good with some sleep, I haven`t managed to sleep much after getting those dreams every second night. Gandalf got in a small talk with Thorin, making him leave having enough of Dwarves for one day.

The night came and Bombur finished making the food. I got two boils of food, one I gave to Thorin. We two sat in quiet not so close to the Dwarves. "What are you planning to do when we get to Erebor?" I asked him so the others won´t hear. They all were busy making fun of each other and eating. "Are you going to make Bilbo steal all the gold?"

"No," he said like he wasn´t going to say anymore. I waited for him to finish. "I am going to kill the dragon if he is not dead, if it is so the last thing I do. I can´t rest knowing it can be out there." I hope he is dead… For the sake of everyone. I looked up seeing Fíli and Kili ran towards us.

"Where´s Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"Trolls," Fíli whispered. "They got Bilbo." I took down the food and gathered my weapons, but then we all looked at Thorin. Thorin looked first at me before saying anything.

"Let´s go then, we can´t let our burglar get himself eaten," Thorin said. 


	6. Crownless Elven heir

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkien´s work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 6**

Crownless Elven heir

xXx

Kili was the one who ran out first, telling the Trolls to drop Bilbo. They had him over the fire, ready to cook him I guess. Thorin run after and so did all of us. I swung my sword towards one of the three trolls, but they have thick skin so it was not easy to get through. I cut one troll´s hand as they had Dori upside down.

"Thanks," he said to me and picked up his weapon again and continued fighting. One tried to catch me but I bowed down and stabbed my sword in his hand and he screamed. He had this very girly scream. Then I felt this force knock me out of the ground and inside the forest, I fell right on my back. It felt like my air went right out. I took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. I saw the Dwarf and then I stood up. I easily and quiet walked over and hide behind a tree. The Dwarves stood in a group and I saw Bilbo, yet again, captured by the Trolls.

"Lay down your arms," one of the trolls said. "Or we´ll rip his off." They seemed serious. I looked at the Dwarves, waiting for their move. Come on, don´t let Bilbo die. You won´t do that right, Thorin? Thorin, with hesitation, lay down his sword and so did everyone else. The trolls took them all and lay them into bags, but some of them they took over the fire, moving them around and around alive. I must do something. I heard the trolls say how they wanted to cook them. One wanted to smash them into jelly, but the other one who sounded smarted wanted to be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage. Someone touched my shoulder and turned me around. Gandalf!

"Gandalf," I whispered. I then heard Bilbo talk and saw him standing up talking to the trolls. "You came just in time," I said.

"So I did," Gandalf said. "I am glad at least you are not there, now we must save them." He then continued walking around.

"How?" I asked.

"Bilbo is already doing a good job with it, but I am afraid it will yet be too long before the sun will raise above that stone," he said and pointed at one gigantic stone. Then I saw it, the sun!

"He plays out the time, genius. I would never thought of that," I said, Gandalf only chuckled and we stood behind the stone. Hidden from the trolls.

"Now, when we get up on the stone and you have to stand on my left side," he said and I nodded and suddenly he walked up and I followed him. Standing on his left side we got a nice view of the trolls camping place, I grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed at the trolls. "The Dawn will take you all!" Gandalf said loud to them and quite powerful. The trolls looked on us and then Gandalf took his staff up and then hard on the stone making it split in two. The sun came forth and made them all to stone as they tried to flee. When it all happened the Dwarves cheered that they made it.

Gandalf and I turned out the fire and helped everyone out of the bags and down. I looked at Bilbo. "Well done, Bilbo," I said. "If it was not for you, who knows what would happen. Well Gandalf did show up." Bilbo smiled to me.

"Thank you. I doubt I won´t got the idea if it was not for these dumb trolls talking about what the Dawn can do," Bilbo said.

"Let´s go," Thorin said and we all followed him closer to the mountain where we all saw a cave. I and few other Dwarves plus Gandalf went in, the rest stood outside guarding. It was this awful smell that met us in this troll-cave.

"It´s a troll-hoard," Gandalf said. "Be careful what you touch." As we walked further in, we were met with coins, jewels and skeletons. I walked over to Thorin who looked at few swords. I took up two swords that looked identical and they did not have any dust or webs on them. As if they did not get affected.

"These swords are not made by any troll," Thorin said and studied the one he took up. It was very broad, not so long as for me being a human, but long enough for Thorin. He gave one long one to Gandalf he came to look at them.

"Nor were they made by any smith among Men," Gandalf said and pulled the sword out of the shelter. "These were forged in Gondolin," Gandalf said surprised. "By the High Elves of the First Age." Really? I looked at mine, it had some really beautiful pattern on it. Thorin was about to throw them down again. "You could not wish for a finer blade!" Gandalf said harsh. Gandalf looked at the two identical swords I found. "These are some strange swords," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you clean it first?" I shake my head at his questions. "It seems they cannot be any dirt on it, but look at the small inscription on it," he said. I looked at it at the bottom of the blade, near my hand. _"The Moon in the east, the Sun in the West, so will the crownless Elven heir be Queen."_ Gandalf read from it.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I don´t know," he said. "It says about a crownless princess, but I cannot recall when the First Age had a princess becoming a Queen or a princess at all. It is fine blades, Tiaashar." He then went back out of the cave. The swords were long but also so thin and very light.

"Let´s get out of this foul place," Thorin said. "Come on, let´s go. Bofur, Gloin, Oin!" I walked out after the, while I took the swords in my belt, replacing my old one. As I got out and pass Gandalf and Bilbo I heard something coming. It came fast towards us.

"Something´s coming!" Thorin called out. I pulled out my two new swords and let them shine for the first time in a while out in the sunlight. Something came near; first I saw Rabbits and then a man yelling at us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"


	7. Elves!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 7**

Elves!

xXx

I studied my swords as I waited for Gandalf to talk with his wizard friend, Radagast the Brown. Can say that Radagast live up from his name. With his brown clothes and brown hair.

Radagast had said something was terribly wrong and out of his mouth came stick incest. "We should not be here for long," I said to Thorin and he agreed. At that moment I heard howls, howls that can look like from Wolves.

"Was that a Wolf?" Bilbo asked. "Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur said. Just as that I heard a growl; I turned and saw this Warg jumping towards me. I let it jump to me and I had my swords ready. Just as it was close, I stabbed it with my right hand sword and Thorin came next to me stabbed it in its neck and it was dead. Kili took forth his bow and shot an arrow behind us, where another Warg was. Dwalin killed the final blow of that one.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin shouts out. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Orc pack? Ah great.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin.

"No one," Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked, not pleased with his answer.

"No one, I swear." Great, Orcs. "What in Durin´s name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf told us.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can´t. We have no ponies," Ori said. "They bolted."

"We cannot escape Wargs," I said and looked at Gandalf for some ideas. We then heard a howl in the distance.

"I´ll draw them off," Radagast said. Gandalf turned to his friend.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" Radagast said. I raised my eyebrows. They are rabbits… "I´d like to see them try." Then it was set. Radagast took off with his rabbits and then we heard more Wargs howl and then we was on our way. Gandalf led the way first into an open field with bunch of rocks we could hide behind if needed. And then we began running between the rocks, looking after Radagast and the Orc pack that ran after him. I looked behind; making sure everyone was with us. Thorin ran last with Fíli and Kili.

We ran one place and then Radagast and the Orc pack was before us so we had to go back. We ran another place and it was still the same. It is like Radagast is running in a circle with us in the middle. Gandalf told us to follow and I saw we got in a different territory. We ran towards a forest, but I bet before we can reach that the Wargs have got our scent and running after us. Just as we continued running, the Radagast was running before us and we ran to our left, hiding behind a gigantic rock. The Dwarves and the Hobbit hide behind the smaller one and I hide next to Gandalf.

An Orc riding a Warg came on top of the rock the Dwarves and Bilbo hide behind, but them could not see them. The Orc must have caught our scent. I saw that Thorin nodded to Kili who got forward and shoot an arrow at the Warg. I then saw the Orc had a horn it was going to blow and I took forth my arrow on my bow and fired fast before it could blow. Hitting right in his neck, killing it instantly. The Dwarves then killed the Warg that had been screaming of pain. I then heard howls in the distance and they came closer to us!

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouts out and we began running after him. After few minutes we got surrounded by the Orc pack. I took an arrow fast on my bow and killed one Warg. I worry more about the Warg than the Orc.

"Where´s Gandalf?" Dori asked and I looked around for them. I saw one running after Ori who did not see that way. I fired another arrow and hit it in its side, it did not kill it, but it weakened him.

"He´s abandon us!" Dwalin said. I fired another arrow at the weakened Warg and killed it.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin calls out. I fired another arrow killing one Orc. I turned, hearing a Warg come closer. I ducked, as it was way closer than I thought and it was about to bite my head off. I grabbed the arrow and stabbed it in its neck. The Warg moved its head towards me, making me lose balance and fall on the ground.

"This way, you fools!" I hear Gandalf shouts out. Oh, he is back now? The Orc dismounted the dead Warg and walked closer to me as I crawled back.

"Where´s Tiaashar?" Thorin screamed. As the Orc was going to stab me, I grabbed the blade of his sword and then pulled mine, stabbing him right through his belly. I could feel his sword make cut in my hand. "Quickly!" Fíli helped me up and we were one of the last once who got in the whole Gandalf came from. Thorin then came after us.

"Thanks," I said to Fíli and he nodded. I then heard different kind of horn that is not from Orcs that I´ve heard many times before. One Orc came falling down, but it had an arrow in its neck. I could hear arrows fire at Orcs and die. Thorin took up the arrows and studied it.

"Elves!" He said, I took it and looked at the making. Never seen an Elf arrow first, got to remember this.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked that was ahead of us, looking at the path.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said and we all walked after Dwalin. After walking through the mountain for a while we came to a cliff. I looked out and seeing this amazing city. Waterfalls coming down from the mountain and under the city, rivers and a main river running out of it. The houses was so beautiful, it looks Elven.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf said. Imladris? I looked at Gandalf. "In the Common tongue it is known by another name, Rivendell." Rivendell… Elves! I am going to see the Elves! "Here lies the Last Homely House East of the sea."


	8. The Moonlight and the Sunlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar. **

**Chapter 8**

The Moonlight and the Sunlight

xXx

We walked down the hill and through a gate and over a small bridge, between two Elven statues. Right before us was a staircase that was guarded by two Elven guards in the middle. The stairs led to a beautiful house that I can only guess belonged to the Lord and Lady here. It was so beautiful, the houses, the trees everywhere. I looked down to the river.

"Mithrandir," a beautiful voice said. I turned and saw an Elven man with long dark hair, a dark red cloak and blueish coloured clothes.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf said. Ah yes, Thorin told me Mithrandir was another name of Gandalf. This place I could live in. Lindir spoke the Elven language to Gandalf. "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir said and then I heard horn coming from the gates. I got closer to Gandalf as I saw horses coming with Elves riding towards us. The Elves circled the Dwarves in two circles and then one Elven man stopped before Gandalf and dismount. All other had helmets and armour on, but not this one. I could see he was highly respected of the Elves.

"Gandalf," the Elven man said and dismount his horse.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said happy. So this is Lord Elrond. The one I´ve heard nothing about. I looked at Thorin who looked not quite happy about this. Gandalf and Lord Elrond exchanged few words before Lord Elrond hugged Gandalf.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Lord Elrond said on Common tongue. "Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf said and looked at the Dwarves, he then looked at me. "Lord Elrond, this is Tiaashar, she is like a family to the Dwarves. Tiaashar, this is the Lord of Rivendell, Lord Elrond."

"She is our family," Kili corrected. I smiled to Lord Elrond and bowed my head for him. Lord Elrond took his hand over his heard and towards me. I saw Lindir do the same, so it must be some sort of gesture so I did the same. Lord Elrond smiled to me.

"May the stars shine upon our meeting, Lady Tiaashar," Lord Elrond said. Thorin came forth, almost interrupting our meeting. I saw he did not like this. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," he said and walked few steps to him.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said. Good he is being polite, maybe something have changed in him during the small time we are here.

"You have your grandfather´s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain," Lord Elrond said. I looked at Thorin.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin said. Well that was that… Lord Elrond spoke the Elven tongue again, it really is beautiful, I want to learn in some day.

"What is he saying?" Gloin asked and raised his voice. "Does he offer us insult?" What he said made the other Dwarves lose their temper again.

"No, Master Gloin," Gandalf said fast. "He´s offering you food." The Dwarves went together and talked about it. "Well, in that case, lead on." I almost chuckled, but that would be rude. Lord Elrond lead the way inside the House of Elrond, they called it. I looked around, I could get used to this very quickly. Lord Elrond let us settle down, so the Dwarves could take off the unnecessary clothes, like all the fur someone had on. "Lord Elrond, it would be kind if you told us something about these swords we´ve found," Gandalf said.

"Bring it with you at dinner and I will look at them, come," Lord Elrond said. The Dwarves had gone first and set down on their seats with music that the Elven ladies made. It was beautiful, but not for the Dwarves liking I know. Lord Elrond let me sit with at his table with Gandalf and Thorin. I sat above Lord Elrond and Gandalf above Thorin. It was salad that was mostly on the menu, nothing else. I wonder how the Dwarves will survive the staying here.

Thorin lend his sword to Lord Elrond and he looked at it.

"This is _Orcrist_, the Goblin-cleaver," Lord Elrond told Thorin. "A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He gave it back to Thorin and looked at Gandalf´s sword he found at the trolls. I can see Thorin enjoyed this company, at least at the very moment when Lord Elrond gave him information about his sword. He even thanked polite. "And this is _Glamdring,_ the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin." He then looked at me and I gave him one of my sword; the one that fit completely well in my right hand. He studied it and then smiled.

"This is _Calithilel_, the sunlight," he said. "And I may believe you have its twin, is it right?" He asked and I nodded. "That is _Glawarel,_ the moonlight. It belonged to the Princess of Gondolin, but I may not know much of them as I should." He gave _Calithilel_ back to me and I draw them a bit and saw the sun, I must guess the other had a moon on it. "These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age." Wow, so long ago? "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East road," Gandalf said. "Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." I ate some more of the food as I was starving, but I did it polite, not like a massacre I´ve done before.

"And what were you doing on the Great East road?" Lord Elrond asked, but no one answered, though he still waited for one.

"A subject I don´t think is at the right place," I said and looked at the Elves and Dwarves. Lord Elrond respected that and let us finishes our dinner.

"Lady Tiaashar, may I speak with you for a moment please?" Lord Elrond asked when I was long finished with my food. I nodded and stood up. Thorin grabbed my arm, but I took it to myself. Not wanting to fight with him again. I followed him away from the Dwarves and to a library. I looked at all the books, wow. "I see you like it here," he said and I nodded. We continue to walk through it but now we ended up in a garden. "The Elves have been looking for the swords you carry, they did belong to a certain princess of Gondolin," he told me.

"I thought you said you did not know much about them?" I asked, unsure of what he will say.

"And that is true, but there is one who does know, because she knew the Princess. She is here and want to speak to you about them," he said and looked at through the garden. I followed his gaze and saw a woman in the far end. "Since you´ve been living with the Dwarves, you may not know her. She will tell you everything and more of it and about your parents." My…

"M-My P-Parents?" I asked. Lord Elrond only smiled and walked back to the library. I looked at the woman who looked back at me. She knows my parents?

"_I know who they are,"_ a voice said to me inside my head. How? I approached her and she smiled to me. She had this beautiful long blue cloak on and I could see she had a white dress underneath it. She had very long beautiful golden hair, she was beautiful. "I am Galadriel of Lothlorien and I do know who your parents are," she said. "And the most important thing, who you really are." Who I am? "Yes, Tiaashar. You are a Dunedain, blessed with long life."


	9. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 9**

Beautiful

xXx

Thorin had never told me anything about the Elves and I could never find anything where it is written in the books in the Blue Mountain. All I got told was to stay away from them, but I knew differently. Lady Galadriel was the most beautiful Elf I´ve ever seen so far and the most kind. She told me everything I wanted to know about my parents. My mother was a Dunedain Ranger and my father was a man from Rohan. That is how I got my blond hair from, though everyone thought his hair was extremely golden. They met when my mother went to Rohan to help them in the war and they fell in love.

A year later I was born. They were going to Minas Tirith in Gondor to get married and got killed by Orcs, by protecting me. That is how I ended up in Minas Tirith and now here.

"Your swords, _Calithilel_ and _Glawarel,_ are famous swords. They were made by female Elven smith and gifted to the Princess of Gondolin. Only woman can carry them, it never fail one," she told me. Never?

"What happened to the Princess?" I asked.

"She died, defending me. She took a blow that was never meant for her. The swords went missing and now it seems they can serve you," she said. I looked at the House of Elrond. "Lord Elrond knows you are a Dunedain." I looked at her. "You can meet other Dunedains, learn the Elven tongue, becoming a Ranger." I took a deep breath to face everything. This is a lot.

"But not now… I am…" I could not tell her where we´re going, Thorin would never forget it.

"_I know where you´re going, Tiaashar. To reclaim Erebor."_ I nodded to her. _"I am not sure if it is wise."_

"I know," I said. "Thorin is going and I am not letting him down, I do not want him to die."

"_You´ve seen the future,"_ she said shocked. _"You´ve seen Thorin Oakenshield die and that is why you are joining this quest."_

"Yes that is true," I said. "Is it possible to save him?" I asked.

"_I do see the future, but then the future can always change."_

Lindir, the Elven man we met earlier when we arrived showed me a room I could sleep in. I thanked him and went to the bathroom. There I saw there was already warm water waiting for me. "Lady Tiaashar?" A female Elf asked and I walked out to the room. "If you want I can clean your clothes till you leave again."

"When will it be ready?" I asked. I know Thorin want to leave at dawn and the darkness is already upon us.

"I can make it cleaned within an hour, it only need to be dried," she said. She sounded a bit shy. I nodded.

"Can you take them to the balcony to dry them? I want them before I wake up tomorrow," I said and she nodded and left the room. I went to the bathroom again and went into the warm water. I took my time even I know I should be resting and when I got out of the room I saw my clothes hanging on the balcony and a white dress on my bed. I took it on after I dried my hair and went out to find the Dwarves.

"Lady Tiaashar," I heard another female Elf call for me. Does everyone know my name? I turned and saw another beautiful Elven lady come, but she was truly beautiful as she was relative with Lady Galadriel. "Welcome to Imladris, Tiaashar," she said. "I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond." Oh.

"I am happy to meet his daughter," I said. "Do you know where I can find the Dwarves?" I asked. "I think I am lost." Arwen chuckled.

"Yes, walk with me," she said and so I did. I have no idea where we walked, but I trusted Arwen. "My father told me to ask you what you will do after where you are heading. He did not tell me where. I am not sure it is my business either. You are a Dunedain, as I´ve heard you just found out."

"Yes, I just found out, to my big surprise. I am thinking of coming back here, if I am aloud to. I have a feeling being here will teach me to be a Ranger," I said and I saw Arwen was happy for what I said.

"I have been living at my grandparents house in Lothlorien for a while, but I will return soon. My father have taken in a Dunedain Ranger into his house, I am sure he can learn you some," she said. "Though I have not met him yet." Now I saw we had reached where the Dwarves had camped. They were actually burning furniture and had managed to get some meat. Arwen saw that and I touched her shoulder.

"Don´t," I said to her. "They are stubborn, they will not actually stop with what they are doing." Arwen smiled to me. "They are Dwarves."

"You´re right. Excuse me," she said and left. I walked closer to the Dwarves and they all looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, what are they looking at?

"You look…" Kili said, he was thinking of what to say.

"Beautiful," Fíli said.

"I was going to say different," Kili said and punched his brother on his arm.

"Aye, agree with Fíli," Dwalin said and other Dwarves agreed to and said aye. I blushed and walked over to the balcony. It is really beautiful here. Thorin came up next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked, I turned and saw Balin and Bilbo here too.

"If no one told me it was you I would never guessed," he said. "You do look beautiful." He said that? I was surprised, he never said that before.

"What in Durin´s name have you been drinking?" I asked. He laughed and I looked out again.

"You like it here, I see it. If you want, you can stay." I looked at him. What? "Elrond told me you are one of the Dunedains, you don´t belong with the Dwarves anymore." I laughed, he is not fooling me!

"Thorin, I am still coming. I might come back and be what I am, but I am still coming." He smiled, knowing he lost this conversation.

"All right, but we are leaving before dawn. I want to be out of here at dawn," he said. I smiled; he will never change about the Elves. 


	10. Never-ending darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 10**

Never-ending darkness

xXx

I thought to myself that I never would have gotten out of this Elven bed, but thinking about where Thorin is going made me change my mind. I dressed on my traveller clothes, put my two swords, quiver with new Elven arrows on my back with my bow and I walked out to meet with the Dwarves who already was packing. It was not yet dawn, though I knew it would come soon. When the light first came we moved out and left the Last Homely House East of the sea. Balin was the first in the line through the mountain, he knew these paths, but we did not go the way we came to Rivendell. I was the last one and I took one good look at Rivendell before I went into the mountain.

It went fast and easy through the land, no danger, nothing. I am glad we ended up in Rivendell, glad Gandalf sent us there. I felt like I got a good night rest and good food for once. Well of course, the food was excellent at the Blue Mountain and Bombur´s food is better than nothing. And of course now I know who my parents are and who I am. We are going to wait in the mountains to Gandalf join us. Thorin and Balin had discussed it with Gandalf the night before. The day was full of sun, no clouds and it was warm, which I appreciate. Until we came at the mountains… I saw right away when we began climbing that the heavy rain clouds came. I like the rain, but I knew it will be a heavy storm and climbing up the mountain with storm could be hard.

For the day I did not have my cloak on, it was hot and then at the mountain I took it on and had the hood good over my head. I only looked at the ground where Fíli walked. Not knowing what happened before me and then they all stopped in the storm. I looked up, squeezed my eyes. The thunder were making such noise and all the rain, it was not easy to walk on the small path next to the mountain. "LOOK OUT!" Dwalin shouts out. A huge rock came flying through the air. Last time I checked... Rocks cannot fly! The rock smashed into the mountain above us, splits in pieces and almost hits us.

"This is no thunderstorm," Balin said. What? I could barely hear him. "It´s a thunder battle! Look!" He said and pointed at the moving mountain that looked like a human, only ten thousand bigger.

"Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur yelled. The stone giant that I just saw took up a big rock from the mountain and tossed it, hitting another one behind us. I looked down at the ground seeing and feeling the path move, the path went smaller and then the whole mountain moved.

"HOLD ON!" I screamed and Fíli grabbed my arm as I grabbed his. I looked over at Kili, seeing the path between my brothers split.

"KILI! Grab my hand!" Fíli shouts out, but too late, they were already split. I grabbed Fíli so he won´t jump after his brother, what I knew he would do. I looked up seeing we were standing on each leg of a Stone giant! Another giant came and crashed its head into the one we stood on, making dozens of small rocks fall before us. The legs moved and I saw the other one crashed into the mountain. Thorin! I saw they all jumped from the leg and on the mountain. The Giant turned around to try fighting the other one, making us further away from the rest of the group. There were now three giants! The one I was on lost its head, making it fall down. The only thing I saw was the mountain come rushing towards us, as we were about to crash into that. The knee of the Giant crashed into making us all fall on safe grounds on the mountain. I hit my head hard and thought I fell into darkness, but as I opened my eyes I saw the Dwarves still on the ground. I heard someone call my name and saw Thorin and Gloin behind. "Fíli…" I whispered.

"I´m fine," he said. I sat up and helped him up. "You´re hurt!" He said to me and I touched where I hit the mountain and saw blood.

"Where´s Bilbo?" Bofur asked. "Where´s the Hobbit?" He then looked down and I saw two hands trying to hold on to the path. Bilbo! I crawled over, but Thorin was before me. He jumped down and got Bilbo up, making himself almost fall. Dwalin and I both grabbed both of his arms and dragged him up. I leaned against the mountain wall, totally exhausted. I painted badly.

"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin said. I closed my eyes to try catching a breath.

"He´s been lost, ever since he left home. He should never have come," Thorin said. "He has no place amongst us." Why do he has to be so hard on him? I got up and walked after Dwalin into the cave that I had to duck to fit it.

"And what am I?" I asked Thorin.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin said.

"Search the back. Caves in the mountain are seldom unoccupied," Thorin said and Dwalin did so.

"Thorin!" I almost screamed to get his attention; he looked at me and furrowed his brows. "If Bilbo has no place amongst us, then what am I?" asked again.

"What are you talking about? Why are you bringing that up?" He asked.

"Do not be so hard on him!" I said low so not everyone heard it. He looked into nothing and ignored me.

We all lay down to sleep, with no food or no fire. Thorin did not want to wait for Gandalf, even it was the plan, but he changed his mind when Gandalf got us all in Rivendell. I know him that good enough. The sleep just got set in when Thorin punched me in the side. "Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed. What is it now? I then felt the ground move and we all fell in a never-ending darkness.


	11. One deep breath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 11**

One deep breath

xXx

I closed my eyes feeling the slight pain go through my back, I then felt something heavy crash on top of me. Bombur! I opened them and saw I had landed on Dwalin. "Sorry," I said, but then a dozens of Goblins came rushing towards us. The Goblins took us all, but I tried to get lose. Thorin and Fíli were before me. Ever time I tried to get away; they only kicked me in my legs, which actually did hurt. When they pushed us forward to a more open area I saw all the Goblins. They are so many, we cannot get pass them all. They had taken my weapons, swords, bow and arrows, but not the knife I have in my booth. Hidden in it. We were walking on a small path, more like a bridge and in the end it is this huge ugly Goblin and he had a crown on his head. When we got forth, other Goblins sat down on four so the big Goblin King could walk down.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The Goblin-king asked and looked at us all. None of us answered. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He screamed.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence and a girl," one Goblin said. Girl? Few Goblins behind me took me forth in line and hit back of my knees hard so I would go down on my knees and so I did. The Goblin went forward to the Goblin-King. "We found them on the Front Porch."

"Well, don´t just stand there. Search them," the Goblin-King said. They searched me for more, but did not found anything else. "Every crack. Every crevice." After done searching I looked at the Dwarves and I met Thorin´s eyes. I looked down in front of me. I am going to die under the mountain and no one will find my body… "Girl!" The Goblin-King said and I looked at him. "What are you and the Dwarves doing in these parts?" He asked me, but I did not answer. He then turned to the Dwarves. "Speak!" No one said anything. "Very well. If they will not talk, we´ll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bonebreaker." I got chills when he said the last word and I closed my eyes and looked at the ground before me. "Start with the girl" The Goblin-King pointed at me. What? Me?

"Wait!" Thorin said and stepped forward.

"No," I said and tried to get to him, he can´t stand forward against the Goblin-King.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is," The Goblin-King said. He knows who Thorin is? "Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain." He bowed to Thorin. "Oh, but I´m forgetting. You don´t have a mountain. And you´re not a King." I looked at Thorin that stood next to me. "Which makes you nobody, really." He´s going to regret saying that. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head. Nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." He pointed at Thorin. "A pale Orc, astride a white Warg." Azog? No… That cannot be.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." No, no, no, no. I cannot let my vision come true. "He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin-King said and turned to a very small Goblin sitting on some sort of small chair that had ropes on it. "Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The small Goblin then went flying through the air, still sitting on the chair. He then turned to us. "I will ask again, where are you going?" He asked. Yet again no one answered. "Fine," he said unhappy. He then looked at me. I don´t like this. I felt my heart beating louder and faster. "Skin her fingers off!" He commanded and my heart missed a beat. W—W—Wait what? One Goblin jumped on me, making me land on my back.

"No!" Thorin said. I heard the Dwarves try to get lose.

"Thorin, don´t," I said. "It´s ok." They took my arms to the side. I looked at Thorin, the Goblins tried to control him and more came. He tried to reach for me. "Thorin!" I yelled at him to get his attention. "Don´t do anything, it is ok." I saw a Goblin brought forth a knife. This will be painful. I saw the Goblin was ready to skin one of my fingers.

"Thorin, do something!" I heard one shout out. I looked up at the roof and closed my eyes, I could understand that it was some problems, I heard noises and then I could feel the tip of the knife against my fingertip. I took one deep breath and waited for the torture.


	12. He is long gone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 12**

He is long gone

xXx

I heard someone scream and the Goblin jumped off me in fear. I looked at my finger that had just a small cut, but the blood was running down. I looked at the Goblin-King and saw him go up in his chair in fear. "I know that sword!" He said and pointed at a sword on the ground. I turned on my side and saw Thorin´s new sword there. "It is the Goblin-cleaver." I saw that the Goblins whip the Dwarves and took Thorin to the ground. Me they did not care about. "The blade that sliced one thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" I felt a whip against my back and saw a Goblin behind me. It attacked again and I took my arm up, to protect me from it. It went around my arm and I grabbed it, making the Goblin fall. The Goblin stood up and I kicked it, making it fall down. Two more than jumped on me, took my arm and ready to skin my finger. "Bring me his head!" I heard the Goblin-King say. I tried to get the Goblins off, but more came on me. I could feel a slight pain in my finger and then it got worse. I screamed of the pain and I heard someone call my name. A flash of light and I felt a powerful force toss every Goblin off me and I could hear everything went quiet. I could not hear anything.

"Take up arms," a familiar voice said. Bit by bit I moved and looked at the owner. "Fight." Gandalf… "FIGHT!" I kicked one Goblin and then I saw one over me having a sword in his stomach, I then saw Gandalf behind him. He helped me up and I grabbed my two swords, killing every Goblin as I got to my bow and arrows. I helped Thorin up by killing the Goblins that was near. "Follow me, quick!" Gandalf said and we all followed the Grey Wizard out of here. Though of course it did not take long before we were attacked from all corners. Goblins came from behind and in front. I was in the middle of the line of Dwarves, I withdraw my swords and grabbed my bow and placed an arrow there. I fired at a Goblin having a bow himself and killed him right away.

One Goblin died, another one came up. I looked around as I fired and saw more and more Goblins came. There is no way we can fight them all. I followed Gandalf all the way, trying to shield our company off from those with bow. Over bridges and through tunnels.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin said and I looked next of myself and saw a rope ready to be cut. I cut it with my sword and then I saw Goblins holding on to ropes trying to get to us that way through the air. A small pathway that were hold by the ropes went down as we cut it, and those who flied with the ropes ended up getting stuck in it. As we all got together, the bridge we were on suddenly moved and to the other side. Some of the Dwarves jumped and so did I just as it moved back, still having the rest on it. We continue to run as we all got to the same side; I switched to my swords as Goblins came down on us from everywhere. Killing everyone who came close we made it forward. Gandalf was first and then of the roof he made a ball of stone that moved down before us. Killing the Goblins, giving us more time to get out.

I was the one who was first when we got to another bridge, when suddenly something came up from the bridge knocking me backwards on my back. It was the Goblin-King! Dwalin and Kili helped me up on my feet, dragging me behind Gandalf.

"You thought you could escape me," he said and smashed his club on the bridge, trying to hit Gandalf. Gandalf fell backwards on Ori and Nori who helped him up. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Gandalf poked him with his staff in the Goblin-King´s eye, making him drop his club. Gandalf cut his stomach, making him fall on his knees and then Gandalf cut his throat making him fall on the bridge. The bridge stumbled, broke and fell with all of us on. I grabbed Dwalin as he grabbed my arm for support. I grabbed some of the bridge to hold on and then the bridge got almost over most of us as we landed. I felt some of it bridge on me with few other Dwarves.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said and then the big fat Goblin-King got over us all except for Gandalf who stood up fast. Oh come on…

"You had to say it!" I said to him as I tried to get out of all that was on me. I crawled out when I heard Kili shout out for Gandalf. I looked up seeing that army of Goblins coming towards us. I helped Balin and Fíli up.

"There´s too many. We can´t fight them," Dwalin said to Gandalf. I agree to that.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!" Gandalf said and I got up the last one, Bombur. "Hurry!" We all hurried on towards the exit and within few minutes I could see the daylight. We are safe, but then I heard the Goblins come closer. We got outside and hurried down the hillside of the Mountain. Gandalf began counting as when we were safe. I leaned on my knees, exhausted of the fear that had let go. I took a deep breath, cannot remember last time I was that scared. I looked at my finger, the cut was deep.

"Where´s Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. What? "Where is our Hobbit?" I looked around seeing only Dwarves at that height. He is not here?

"Curse that Halfling! Now he´s lost?" Dwalin asked.

"Dwalin!" I warned him.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don´t blame me!" Dori said.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked. Don´t tell me we have to get back.

"I think he slip away when they first collared us," Nori said. He did huh? How is that possible?

"And what happened, exactly?" Gandalf asked.

"I´ll tell you what happened," Thorin said and I looked at him. "Master Baggins saw his chance and took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm heart since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." No… I cannot leave him in there!

"No, Thorin. We don´t even know he managed to get out of there," I said and Thorin turned to me. "I cannot leave him there after he came along of something he did not want to join at the first place."

"You want to go back?" Fíli asked.

"If it is to bring Bilbo back, yes," I said.

"After what they could do to you?" Thorin asked. "Tortured in front of our eyes! Like I said, he is long gone!"

"No. He isn´t," a voice said and I turned to it. Bilbo!

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf said. I must agree with him. I was relieved seeing him here and not made me go back there again.

"Bilbo. We´d given you up," Kili said.

"How on earth did you get pass the Goblins?" Fíli asked.

"How, indeed," Dwalin said. Bilbo only chuckled.

"Well, what does it matter? He´s back," Gandalf said. It is something Bilbo is not telling us.

"It matters. I want to know," Thorin said. "Why did you come back?" I looked at Bilbo.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you´re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden," Bilbo said. "See, that´s where I belong. That´s home." Careful now, Bilbo. "And that´s why I came back. Because you don´t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." I smiled. He is really something, we then heard Wargs howling. Oh no, not again!

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin said.

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf finished and we all began to run again.


	13. A raven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 13**

A raven

xXx

Hiding and sitting in a tree is not what I actually imagined after we got in safety after the Goblins. The night crept forth in the forest and the Wargs were trying to get to us. Bilbo, Gandalf, the Dwarves and I sat in the trees near a cliff that went far down. I was in the closest tree to the cliff and then the first tree with the Dwarves on began to fall towards me. The Dwarves and Bilbo jumped to the second and then the third and then on the same tree as me. Till we all was in the same and definitely no way back. The Wargs kept jumping on the tree and it was just matter of time till it would fall down the cliff. Before me, on one of the stone was a white Warg and on it a pale Orc, Azog. He looks just the same in my vision. I looked down at Thorin to see if he saw Azog to and he did, shocked seeing him still alive.

"Tiaashar," Gandalf and I looked up at him. He sent me a cone of fire. I turned to Kili and let his fire up to and we throw it down on the ground. Making everything burn and keep the Wargs on the distance, not knowing that the tree were about to break. I grabbed a branch of a tree and hold tight to it when it was about to fall, but it did not fall down the cliff. It still managed to hang on. I was relieved, my hands began slip from the branch and then Kili grabbed my arm right before I fell.

"I´m slipping," Kili said, still trying to pull me up. I tried to get a hold on the three, knowing the other branches were too far away.

"I cannot reach it!" I said to him. Dwalin came before me and grabbed my other arm and they both got me up.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouts out and I looked to find him. I saw Azog the Pale Orc jump and attack Thorin making him fall right on his back. No! What is he doing over there?

"Gandalf!" I hear Dori scream and looked over at Gandalf. Dori and Ori were hanging on Gandalf staff. Dori could not hang on anymore and he fell down. My heart skipped a beat as I am seeing them both fall down to their death. A giant eagle came and rescued them; they both got on the eagle´s back. I then saw more eagles flying above us, catching the Dwarves who fell down the tree. They fought against the Wargs, making them afraid and run. I then saw Bilbo standing before Thorin with his small sword, protecting Thorin. I have to get up! One eagle came flying above Bilbo and grabbed Thorin who was conscious with his claws. Where is he thinking he is going? I looked to my right hearing a eagle come towards me, grabbing me too and then drop me down in the free air, but landed on another back of a eagle.

I turned and saw all the Dwarves was on eagles, so are Bilbo and Gandalf. I then turned ahead and saw Thorin still in the claw of the eagle, he was still not awake… I cannot let him die! He is not going to die!

"Thorin!" Fíli called after him. It looked like we were going to fly for a while, so I leaned on the eagle´s neck looking at Thorin who was next to us.

"Please, don´t be dead," I whispered to myself. "Please, don´t be dead." The night had passed and I looked up at the stairs that was now soon fading. "The Elf, the man, the bear, the Dwarf," I whispered over and over again. Thorin´s eagle landed and took Thorin carefully down on the ground when the first light came. My eagle was second and he let me down before he fly again. I ran fast over to Thorin, coming to him before Gandalf.

"Thorin?" I asked. I grabbed his hand and had my other hand on his chest. I looked at Gandalf who kneeled down next to him. Gandalf took his hand over Thorin´s face and whispered something I could not understand. I looked down at Thorin who now opened his eyes. He is fine! I felt my heart could finally beat again. Thorin looked at me.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked. He is alive!

"It´s all right," Gandalf said. I looked at Fíli and Kili with almost tears in my eyes. The Dwarves stood near. "Bilbo is here. He´s quite safe." Dwalin and Kili came and helped Thorin up.

"You!" Thorin shouts out at Bilbo who stood near the cliff, before Gandalf. Oh no… "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Bilbo tried to say something, but kept his mouth shut. "Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Thorin walked closer to Bilbo. "That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" It was a break. "I have never been so wrong in all my life," he said and hugged Bilbo.

What? I smiled and both Dwalin and I looked at each other happy. Finally… We all cheered and laughed. I looked ahead when Thorin did and saw a lonely peak in the distance across a huge forest.

"Erebor," Gandalf said and we all walked closer to the cliff. I stood near the cliff, so I won´t be in the way for the Dwarves to see their home. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home," Thorin said and looked at me. I could only smile half back, knowing that will not be my home in the future. We then heard a bird flying towards Erebor.

"A raven!" Oin said. Its true! "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf said.

"But we´ll take it as a sign," Thorin said. Yeah, we´re going to need it. "A good omen."

"You´re right," Bilbo said. "I do believe the worst is behind us." I wish to believe that, but fighting a dragon…


	14. The Elf

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 14**

The Elf

xXx

"Are you all right?" Bilbo asked me. He had come over to me as we sat on the riverbank. We had stopped at a river that was right nearby where the eagles had left us. We were here washing away the blood and resting tills the long walk towards the Elven realm. I looked at Bilbo. "You´ve been looking at Thorin for a while now." Oh? I saw he was talking to Bofur and Fíli.

"I am fine, thank you for asking," I said.

"How did you become family of Thorin? You´re not a Dwarf," he asked and I had to smile. But it took me a while before I answered.

"Thorin took me in when I had no others," I said to the Hobbit. "My parents died and I ended up with a family in Gondor. They did not threat me well, and then Thorin came and I came with him to the Blue Mountains." It was quiet between us. Gandalf told us we are going to see meet a friend of his; he was living close to the Elven realm. There we could get a good night sleep, food and rest. We all agreed on that and then we continued walking again. It was many hills between here and the Elven realm. We walked for hours and when the sun was at the highest we stopped and rest.

I walked a bit away, through few trees and bushes to do my thing what I barely needed when I heard someone behind me. I stood up as I turned and saw a small girl in filthy clothes. She looked scared, as she was hugging her doll. She looked so poor and very thin. She had dark long hair and no shoes on. She looked at something behind me, so I turned and saw a man suddenly stand before me. He smiled to me and then I felt something heavy knock me out in the darkness.

…

I opened my eyes slowly with a slight headache and saw I was in a cell. What happened? I turned to my side and saw a window near the floor and a door on the other side of the cell. It had a small window in it. I looked at the window near the floor when I saw something moved on the other side. I crawled towards it and saw a man sitting in a cell, far from me.

"Where am I?" I asked. The man turned his head a bit and then I saw he was an Elf. "You´re an Elf!" I said shocked and he nodded. What did happen? It was this girl… And then this man… I touched my head, not feeling any better. I then turned on my back and leaned against the wall. Where am I? Oh no… The Dwarves! I turned again to the Elf in the other cell. "Do you know if there were any other who came here with me?" I asked.

"No, only you," the Elf said. I nodded and turn around again. I looked around; it was only a door and this window, nothing else. "Where do you come from?" He asked me. I cannot say I come with Dwarves or that Thorin himself raised me since I was a young girl. He was the one who took me in when they who was suppose to raise me failed bad. Well, I could say some of the truth.

"Rivendell," I said to him.

"You know the Elves there?" The Elf asked me. He was very calm for being captured here.

"Not really, but I´ve talked to Lord Elrond," I said. "Where am I?" I asked.

"A village, not far from my land, the Greenwood Realm. The men here are torturing Elves to become Orcs and sell them," he said. I looked with widened eyes into nothing. Torture? "They take Elves one by one. I am only waiting for my turn. I hear my fellow kin scream at night." I shivered.

"I am not an Elf," I said.

"No, you´re not. But they might need you, let you work for them or even sell you. I suggest you to do what they want, you cannot escape this by yourself," he said to me. I sighed… I do not like this at all. How can Thorin help me out of here? No… Thorin will come and Fíli and Kili. None of them would abandon me. I looked up at the ceiling and then I stood up and walked over to the door. I peeked through the window and saw a small hallway. But there was no one there. I walked back to the other side.

"What does a girl like you doing so close to here?" The Elf asked me. I sat down near the window again.

"I am a Dunedain," I said. "A Ranger," I lied.

"Don´t lie to an Elf," he said. "But you are a Dunedain?" He asked.

"Yes, it may not look like it, but my mother was," I said. Why am I giving this information to a stranger? Then the door opened and the man I saw earlier came in with two guards. I stood up to, afraid of doing anything else. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Do as we say and it might get easy for you," the man said and the two guards grabbed me. I tried to resist but they pushed me out, hearing my cell door close hard.


	15. The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 15:**

The darkness

xXx

Someone turned me around on my back, I tried to open my eyes but it was too painful. Someone took me up in his or her arms, not again… "No…" I whispered. The man said something on a strange tongue, Elves! What is the Elf doing here?

"You will be all right," one Elf told me, but it was not the Elf that was next to me in the cell. I opened my eyes a few and saw a golden long hair down the Elf´s chest. The other one was dark haired… It pained me the way he hold me, though it was quite simple. "Please forgive me, we will take you to safety," the Elf said to me. I cannot handle this anymore… It hurts so much.

I woke up again when I heard voices. I grabbed the Elf´s tunic, afraid to let go, afraid that he would leave me.

"Tiaashar?" I heard a familiar voice said and the man touched my face. Gandalf? I took a better hold on the Elf´s tunic again. Gandalf said something again, but I could not hear him too much.

"Please…" I begged. It hurts so much between my legs… I tried to stay awake, but the darkness took a hold over me and I could not resist it anymore.

…

Gandalf sat down near the table, in front of Thorin. The rest of their company sat around the table to, Beor, the man they were at sat in the corner near the fire. They have been in Beor´s house for many hours now, waiting for Gandalf to return with Tiaashar hopefully. But when Gandalf entered the house in the middle of the night he was alone. He did not say anything, nothing at all and sat down.

"Where is she?" Thorin asked. Gandalf could see he was worried and also afraid in his eyes.

"The Elves of the Greenwood Realm has her now," Gandalf said.

"What?" Dwalin asked. "Why is she there?"

"To recover," Gandalf continued. Even for him it was hard to say it. "She was beaten badly of the only few hours she was captured by the evil Men, but also raped." Gandalf could see the rage grow in Thorin´s mind. "It is only matter of time now, if she can survive it. She is very weak and we have to hope she will get to a healer as soon as possible."

"Why did you not bring her here?" Kili asked.

"Would you be available to heal her?" Gandalf asked. No one of the Dwarves could. "I believe she will get there in time and when she will, she can stay there as long as she likes. She will recover." Thorin throw his cup of beer across the table and walked over to the window. "Tiaashar WILL be safe in the palace of the King! I suggest you to not worry about that," Gandalf said to Thorin. "If I brought her here, she would lie in the bed for many days and maybe weeks and we do not have that. I know she badly wants to come to Erebor, but her recovery is the most important thing for her now. I told the Elves that she cannot leave the palace unless she is fully recovered. And when she is, they will send word for me and I will come and pick her up," Gandalf told them. Most of the Dwarves agreed.

"You´re right," Balin said. "If she cannot come because she needs time to heal, she cannot come. We will continue this without her." All the Dwarves and Bilbo was still in shock for hearing such terrible news about Tiaashar. "I know this is what we all want, but we cannot go see her either. The Elves will not let us, I am sure of."

"I believe so to, they will capture you if they find you," Gandalf said.

"I cannot leave her there at the hands of the Elves, I do not trust them," Thorin suddenly said, still looking out of the window.

"Yes, you must," Gandalf said and stood up. He walked over to him. "Don´t think you will manage to get to her unnoticed. The Elves will capture you and not let you see her. You must trust me on this, all of you." He turned to the Dwarves. "She is a Dunedain, her mother was one to and known for the Elves. King Thranduil will not harm her or put her in a cell. She will be a guest." Gandalf hoped it would change the mind to all of them, especially Thorin. Thorin turned to Gandalf.

"I trust you, but I do not trust the Elves," he said. "They will regret it if they ever harm her."


	16. Good night, my dear

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 16**

Good night, my dear

xXx

I could hear they talking to me, just outside my room but no idea what. I lay on my side, almost like a ball and looked out of the balcony. I could hear the birds singing and see how the wind went through the trees. The Elven maids had tried to get some food in me, but I refuse. I don´t know how I can live with knowing what those men did to me. I was now in King Thranduil´s palace, in his kingdom. Gandalf had told them not to let me go somewhere unless I am fully healed. As if I can see that coming in the upcoming days… An Elf came in my view; he was the prince, Legolas son of Thranduil. He was the one who came saving me. He was just suppose to save the Elves in that village, but came over me and took me with him.

Legolas took a chair near the end of the bed.

"I hear you are very stubborn," he said. "You need to eat." The Elf prince stood up and walked over to the table, I watched his ever move. He grabbed the plate with food and sat it over at my night table. "Gandalf told us he will let your father know." I furrowed my brows and looked at him. Thorin? "He said he couldn't come here, so if you eat something you can see him again." I looked into nothing again, through the balcony. Legolas took his chair and sat it before my view, so I could not see through the balcony. "Do you not want to see your family again?" He asked. "I am sure they want to see you." I want to see them to, but now…

"They are not at home, so I don´t know where they are," I said to him. Legolas smiled when I first spoke.

"Gandalf will know," he said. I guess…

"Are you going to sit there all day?" I asked him.

"Yes, until you eat something," he said and looked at the plate with food. He then crossed his arms and still looked at me. He is stubborn as the Dwarves… I turned around on my other side, facing my back to the Elf prince. The last thing I remember was his beautiful laugh.

…

I woke up sweaty and exhausted. This was the second time I had this nightmare, of the men at the village. The bed was cold and sweaty, the room was dark, and it was yet dark and no sign of light. I took my feet down on the warm floor and stood up. Legolas was not here; last time I woke up he was here. He calmed me down from the nightmare and more I cannot remember. He probably has gone back to his own room. I washed myself and took on a nightdress and found a nightgown. Not knowing exactly where I was going I found the kitchen after half an hour. I looked through everything to find something else than salad and it was nothing. I took some bread and let everything be in the right order.

"You´re cleaning after the Elves maids?" One man asked and I looked to the entrance. There stood a man with dark hair, he had black pants and an easy tunic on. He stood there and looked at me before he looked for some bread. I walked backwards not wanting to be close to him.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Aravorn," he said. "One of the Dunedains in the North." He is a Dunedain to? "You´re here for the feast to?" He asked me.

"What feast?" I asked.

"King Thranduil is having a feast tomorrow, Elves and few of my kin is coming. You are not coming?" He took a bite of the bread and grabbed some wine.

"I did not know it was one, I don´t think I will. I will leave tomorrow," I said.

"May I ask for your name?" I hesitated for a bit, he is a Dunedain, I can trust him.

"Tiaashar," I said. Aravorn almost spilled out the wine when he heard my name.

"Tiaashar? As the daughter of Lydia?" He asked me. Lydia? "You must be her daughter. You look like her, except for the golden hair that must come from your father, a man from Rohan." It sounds like my parents.

"My mother was a Dunedain and my father was a man from Rohan yes, but I don´t know their names," I told him. It took him few minutes before he spoke again. "Do you know them?"

"Yes, well, I did not know your father, but I knew your mother," Aravorn said. I smiled, finally I can meet someone who know them! "Your parents went to Minas Tirith to wed, you were not very old and got attacked on the road in Gondor. We found their bodies, but we never found you. You are the lost child we all are looking for," he said. I raised my eyebrows, what?

"You´ve been looking for me?" I asked.

"Yes, in Gondor, Rohan and even in the Elven Realms. Lord Elrond told me I missed you by three days and that you´ve been raised by Dwarves," he looked a bit confused. Oh great! Lord Elrond knew more than he told!

"How much did you know my mother?" I asked.

"I was her closest friend, her brother of blood and flesh. I am your uncle, Tiaashar." I took support to the bench when he said that. Uncle? I drank some water and looked back at him. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"You ask me that?" I laughed. "Oh, dear…" I whispered.

"I understand it is a lot to take in, if you want me to leave I will," he said. What?

"No, no, it is all right. Just… A lot to take in," I smiled. "I never thought I had a real family and at least not one who was looking for me."

"A real family?" He asked. Oh…

"The Dwarves are my family," I said and sat down on the kitchen table. "If you mind not telling the Elves here that I´ve been raised by Dwarves, please? They will know they are somewhere close and take them." My uncle nodded and sat down opposite of me. "You´ve been looking for me all this time?" I asked.

"Yes, I went in different wars to try find you. Were where you at first? Someone must have taken you from my dead sister," he asked. They took me…

"It was not the Dwarves. I was with a family in Gondor first, but they beat me, giving me bruises all the time," I told him. "Then I met a Dwarf and he let me stay with him and have become a father for me."

"It is a relief knowing you had a family that took care of you," Aravorn said. "I am really sorry that I was not there trying to protect you."

"No, don´t be. I am glad you was not, if you was you might be killed. Is it anyone else our family?" I asked. He did not answer at first.

"No, only us now," he said. "Please forgive me for giving you all this information, you must not know a lot about our family." I only nodded, it was true. "But know this, your parents loved you and so do I." I looked at him. He does? "I´ve loved you ever since you came to this world." It was quiet between us and then he stood up. "You should sleep and so should I. I hope I can meet your Dwarf family one day, good night, my dear."


	17. Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 17**

Complications

xXx

Not knowing what to do I had taken a chair out in my balcony, I had been sitting here since the sun came, leaning my head on it and falling asleep. After I found out about my uncle I could not get to sleep so I had been awake since then. Training with my swords. Legolas had been very kind bringing my two swords with him back from the village. He and the Elves were looking after their weapons and saw _Calithilel_ and _Glawarel_, waiting for them. Now that I was awake I was not tired, I only looked out in the forest. King Thranduil had not let me leave, he wanted me to be fully recovered. I do feel perfectly fine. Maybe a slight pain down under every time I sat down somewhere, but nothing more than that.

I was thinking to leave, but could not find any traveller clothes. It is like the King had let known to every tailor to not give me any clothes. I only had dresses and I am not planning on going with them the rest of this Quest.

The Greenwood is really something I could not imagine. The trees went tall and wide, the palace itself was made by the trees. Making it all feel like a part of the forest. There were guards at possibly every entrance to the palace, which actually was just one. In the night there were lights up high in the trees, lightning up everything. The Elves here lived with no worries, but it was not until Elven warriors came back from the forest, some was badly hurt and other had barely made it.

Maybe I can leave to Erebor, if I just know the right way. After hours of being bored I found my way to the library and asked a kind Elf to show me the map of this forest and so he did, by disappearing just after.

It was many roads to east of the forest where Erebor lay, but one went towards Laketown. A small village near the lake that separated the forest and the Lonely Mountain. A river that seemed went a bit under this palace ended up in the lake, I could follow that.

"I thought you had left without saying good-bye," a man said behind me. I turned my head and saw it was my uncle, Aravorn. I turned back to the map.

"I would never do that and beside I am not leaving with a dress," I said. My uncle chuckled and looked at the map to. "For some reason I cannot find traveller clothes.

"Yeah, there is a reason for that," Aravorn said. I looked at him. "King Thranduil specific said to everyone not to let you have one, so you won´t leave." I rolled my eyes. This King is getting on my nerves. He leaned towards the table and crossed his arms, looking down at me. "When were you going to tell me what those Men at the village did to you?" He asked. I did not answer and folded the map so I can have it with me. I´ll pay the King back when I get to Erebor. "Do I not have your trust?"

"I just found out about you, Aravorn. You need to give me some time, I don´t tell strangers my whole life," I said even I know it was a bit harsh. "I am busy, I need to find…" I looked around the library where it still was Elves here. "I need to find them. I know where they are going and now I know how to get out of here."

"You will not tell me where you are going?" He asked.

"No, because I cannot take the chance that you might tell the King or the prince or any other Dunedains that might tell the Elves," I said and was about to leave.

"All right," he said. "But I do have something for you. Go to your room and you will see what it is." I looked curious at him and then I went to my room. I love surprises! If they are good of course.

On my bed lay a set of traveller clothes. As I approached the black pants was of leather and as I touched it was very hard, the waist went high. It was a pair of boots. A black tunic that fits for woman and pretty sure my size. I saw a black cloak but as I took it up and in the sun I saw a small hint of green, the cloak had a long hood that will cover my face good enough. A dark brown fur that will go over my shoulders for warm and next to this were a quiver of Elven arrows and a beautiful bow. I took it up and tested it without an arrow, this was good. Now I just feel bad for being so stupid towards Aravorn.

"Do you like it?" He asked me and I turned to him. Aravorn stood in the door, he looked happy as he stood there.

"A lot," I said. "You giving this to me?" I asked and he nodded. "Why?"

"Does it have to be a why?" He asked and I raised my eyebrows, yes it has to. "Well, I saw you was not totally prepared to be a Ranger and now you are, well soon."

"A Ranger?" I asked. "I was not thinking of going that path until I went back to Rivendell. How did you come by this? I am sure the King will not like it." Aravorn looked to the side and Legolas showed up.

"With a help of an Elven prince," Aravorn said. I smiled to them both and looked back at the clothes.

"I am glad you like this, Lady Tiaashar," Legolas said. He has to call me a lady now? "Excuse me, but I must take my leave," the Elf said. "Aravorn," he said to him and looked at me. He bowed to me with a smile and left. I grabbed the pants and tunic and went into the bathroom, making Aravorn laugh.

"Of course, you are going to need a chain mail later when you´re going in wars, but that can easily be fixed," he said to me. "It is far better without one, especially when you´re going over distant lands. How long you´ve known Legolas?" Aravorn suddenly asked. Excuse me?

"Uhm… Like a day I think," I said. "Why you asking?" I took on my tunic first that fit perfectly and then my pants, taking the tunic inside the pants. It let me show some of my curves, I then walked out.

"Oh no, nothing, just wondering," he said. Uncle turned to me and smiled. "Now that is better than a dress, I must say." I laughed.

"I agree with you." I took on the boots and stood up. "I look fine?" I asked and he nodded. "Good then I am going out," I said and headed to the door.

"Wait," he said. Oh right, my swords. I went to the table where my swords lay and took them in my belt. "Not that," he said and smiled. "There have been some complications." I looked at him.

"What complications?" I asked.

"Dwarves," he said. I looked wide-eyed at him. Don´t tell me the Elves have found them? "I heard from Elves that they have spotted a company of thirteen Dwarves not far from here. They are yours?"

"Where?" I asked desperately.

"I am not telling you where, you are not going. Beside the Elves have already left, they will be back at nightfall," he told me.

"I am going!" I said stubborn.

"No, you are not! Please don´t, they will come back with them even if you tell them not to." I looked to the side. Unbelievable.


	18. The reunite

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 18**

The reunite

xXx

I waited for King Thranduil to finish talking and then I saw Elven guards approaching the Dwarves. I did not see Bilbo there, he must have slipped past them for some how. Like in the Goblin cave. Gandalf was not here either. I walked out in the light and was about to run towards Thorin, but Aravorn caught me. "Don´t," he whispered to me.

"Tiaashar!" Some of the Dwarves said. The Elves took them all, not letting them go.

"Let me go," I said to Aravorn. "I am warning you." He still did not let me go and I knocked my head to his as I saw other Dunedains here done, it went perfectly as he let me go and I ran towards Thorin. I sat down on my knees right into his arms.

"Tiaashar," Thorin said and did not let me go. "Are you all right? Did the Elves threat you bad?" He asked. I got tears in my eyes as I finally got reunited with my family. I shake my head. "No? Are you sure? I am so glad to finally see you, we all have been worried."

"I am fine, Thorin," I said and hid my face in his hair, not letting go. "How are you all? Are you hurt?" I asked and I looked at them all, still on my knees.

"We´re fine, sort of," Fíli said and looked around, not very pleased with being here. I chuckled and took away my tears. One more came and Thorin took it away, he had his hand on the back of my neck.

"Why did you come here?" I asked Thorin.

"It was a mistake," Thorin said so the King would definitely hear. "We were never meant to come so close to the Elves." King Thranduil said something on Elven tongue and they took the Dwarves away, I stood up and then strong arms grabbed me, not letting me go. I looked up at the grey eyes of the prince. The Dwarves tried to resist, but knew that they could not resist the strength of the Elves.

"Where are you taking them?" I asked the King.

"To the cells, where they belong," the King answered. What? No… He can´t do that. I looked at Legolas. "Why is your father doing this?" I asked him. He had no answer for me. "They have not done anything."

"You don´t know that, you was not there," the King said to me. I looked at him.

"They will never do any harm to your people unless they do anything to them. I know where we´re going and-"

"To Erebor," the King interrupts me. "You´re reclaiming the Dwarven Kingdom from the dragon," he said. "But you have entered my realm."

"And what so ever?" I asked him. I was holding on Legolas´s arm while his arms were still around me. Afraid to let go, afraid if I did my legs will not keep me up. King Thranduil narrowed his eyes at me. "You´re fighting against an enemy in Dol Goldur," I began. I´ve heard about that. "Spiders and Orcs are in your forest and you can´t get rid of them, the true enemy is there! Not the Dwarves! What if it was you who had no home, your home was taken by spiders and Orcs and you could not do much? If you had not taken them and just helped them, the Dwarves would have appreciated it."

"But it is not I who could not fight the dragon, it is not my home who was taken by a dragon," the King said. I laughed.

"You did not want to help the Dwarves because you did not want to go up against the dragon, because you might know you would lose," I said. I saw it on the King he did not like what I said. But I hardly care about what he thinks.

"Be careful what you say, Tiaashar," Legolas whispered to me. "Let´s go." He took me away, away from the throne room and into the hallway. "He won´t hesitate taking you into the cell."

"And? Then at least I will be with my family. I just-" I stopped and walked back and forth, I need time to think. I need to save them. We have to get to Erebor before Durin´s day. And now they are here and… I saw an Elven warrior woman approach us. The woman and Legolas exchanged words on the Elven tongue and then I heard someone caught, it was not the Elves or I and it was no one around. They two Elves looked at me.

"Lady Tiaashar, this is Tauriel, our Captain," Legolas said. "Tauriel…"

"I know who she is," Tauriel said before Legolas could even speak again. Tauriel only looked strange at me. What is wrong with her?

"I am going to try calm myself," I said to Legolas. He only nodded. "Nice to meet you, Tauriel," I said to her and left. When I was soon near my room Legolas called after me.

"Tiaashar, wait," he said and I turned to him. "Please, don´t be angry at me about your family. I am the one who found the Dwarves first and got Thorin here. I might would had killed him if he tried to run," he said. It felt like someone stabbed me right into my heart when he said it.

"Why are you saying this?" I asked.

"Because I don´t want anything to go between us. My father might be a bit harsh taking them to the cells." What does he know? "And if you´re going to save them, I can help." It took me a while for what he said to take in me.

"You —You want to help me?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because I´ve seen a different view when it comes about Dwarves, because of you… And…" He thought a second before he answered.

"And what?"

"I care about you," he said. He what? "If you try to save them, you will end up like the Dwarves. Staying in the cell for your whole life, for that is what my father will do. He will let the Dwarves stay in our cells till they die."


	19. FILI!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 19**

FÍLI!

xXx

I looked out of the balcony again, I sat on my bed and then the door opened. "I am not in the mood of talking, Legolas," I said. I knew it was the Elf, he tried to cheer me up after what he had told me. The King wants to have the Dwarves there as long as he wants, even if it takes their life. I did not get any answers and the door closed. I looked towards the door, it was no one there.

"Tiaashar," someone whispered and I stood up.

"Who´s there?" I asked.

"Is it someone near?" The voice asked.

"Bilbo?" I asked and then I saw Bilbo just pop out from somewhere. "How?" I asked. That is not possible. "How did you do that?" I asked. He then showed me a golden ring. I sighed. "So that is how you slipped past the Elves when the Dwarves got caught." He smiled guilty. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine," he said as if it was not the important. "The Dwarves are in the cell," he whispered.

"I know," I whispered and sat on the bed again. "The King won´t release them so we have to save them."

"Yes, you got any ideas?" He asked me. Me? "Or not, we need to find out something. Durin´s day is close I believe and we don´t have much time."

"Yes, but how can we release them? There are Elves checking on them every hour and how can we get them out of the palace unnoticed?" I saw Bilbo was thinking.

"Something is going on here, what is that? I see Elves running around here and also Men," he asked.

"They are Dunedains from the North. The King is having a feast here tonight," I said and I saw something came up for the hobbit. "And now he wants me to eat with him, few Elves and the Dunedains before the dinner. I cannot believe he is asking that, after he dropped this huge news on me about the Dwarves," I babbled. "I will never forgive him for doing this, it is not like—"

"I know it," he said as if he did not listen to me. "The feast can be it. We can save them during the feast, everyone will be busy." That is a good idea. "When I came here I saw a river running under the palace, is it not?" I nodded. "We can go through there…" He began walking back and forth in the room. "But I am not sure how good the Dwarves can swim, I mean I can barely, not so deep I think." I´ve never seen the Dwarves swim.

"Legolas can help us," I said to him. He stopped his walking and looked at me. "The prince." He still looked at me. "The King´s son!"

"I am not sure if you got this right, but he is the son of the King. Do you not think it will be a trap?" Bilbo asked. I shook my head.

"No, he is ok," I said. "I mean," I looked for the right word. "I think he wants to help, though I still have no idea why. He told me some reasons but." Bilbo was thinking again.

"All right, so I think it will be the best you got to the dinner and ask the prince for some ways out of here, during the dinner-" I interrupt him.

"Bilbo, you forget. The Elves have a really good hearing, even if I whisper very low they can still hear it," I said. He sighed. "I´ll go to the dinner so it won´t look like I am trying to release them and we do everything under the feast. You have to find a way to take them to the river and make everything planned for tonight."

"What me? What about you?" He asked and I showed him the door.

"I am going on a dinner and beside you are our official burglar, so you have to do it," I said and opened the door. "Now turn invisible again." He did so and I think he followed me out. I looked both ways down the hall and I found my way towards the throne room, for some reason it was quite empty. Few Elves here and there, but other than that… Empty. I went towards the door I saw Dwarves disappeared from and opened it. It went to another hallway and then I saw we were kind of outside. The trees went tall over us like a roof and I could barely see the heaven. The path went further down but someone opened the door behind me and I met on two guards.

"Lady Tiaashar," one to the right said. They both had the same armour and clothes on so I could not tell the different, and blond hair. "You are not suppose to be here." They took one step each away, still looking at me so I could go back. I sighed and went back through the door. I ended up of course at the throne room and it was still so quiet.

"Why is it so quiet here?" I asked the guards who followed me.

"Wait few seconds," one of them said. I waited and then Elves came and took forth tables and chairs everywhere in the throne room. "There you see, now it will be very hectic here."

"Lady Tiaashar," the other guard said. What is it with all the ´lady´ here? I turned to the guard. "You should prepare yourself, the dinner is soon ready." I nodded and walked back to the room.

"Bilbo?" I asked as a whisper when the guards closed the door, leaving me alone inside. No answer. He must be outside. I took forth a beautiful green dress and I put it on, I brushed my hair and walked out. The guards took me through the palace and we ended up outside on a balcony. There was a table in the middle of it and people were gathered around. It was Elves and Dunedains here for the dinner. My eyes stay at Legolas who met mine, he approached me.

"You look beautiful, Lady Tiaashar," he said to me. I blushed and looked down on the ground. Really? "And more beautiful if you look up," he lifted my chin up so I could see his face.

"Maybe we have gone over the polite talk and just say our first name, not lady," I said. He only smiled and took me over to the table. He helped me down on the chair, and it pained a bit down under but it will go over. I hope. The King was not here, so we all talked. I talked mostly to Legolas and then my uncle came and sat down on my left side. Legolas was on my right side, next to his father.

After a while, King Thranduil came and we all stood up.

"My apologize for being late, we had some problem with one in our cells," King Thranduil said. What? Who? "Please sit." He sat down and so did all of us. I leaned towards Legolas.

"Whom is he talking about? What is wrong in the cell?" I whispered to Legolas.

"I don´t know," he said. He don´t know?

"Don´t lie to me about this," I said.

"I would never lie to you, Tiaashar. I will never," he told me and leaned towards his father to ask. He would never? After I talked a bit to my uncle and other Dunedains I looked at Legolas who wanted to talk to me.

"There was one Dwarf that almost got out of the cell… And…" I looked at him to continue. "Few of the Elves guards kicked him and punched him, he is now lying unconscious on the floor in his cell." I felt stabbed right in my heart.

"Who?" I asked.

"Uhm, one of the young once. The one with blond hair and short beard, the brother to the one with dark hair I think." FÍLI!


	20. The plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 20**

The plan

xXx

I had begun running towards the cell as fast as I could after I got the news from Legolas. I excused myself of the table to all the lords and ladies, to Legolas and I ignored the King. I got to the two guards and they both looked at me. "Open it," I said, but they did not say anything. I looked to my left seeing the weaponry and surprising enough it was not locked, as I got inside. The first thing I saw was Orcrist and I grabbed it and pointed it at the heart of one of the guards. "Open it!" I almost commanded.

"Why?" The guard asked.

"Because, my brother is hurt and he needs me. Open it! I am not afraid of stabbing you, please, I am raised by the Dwarves," I said and he opened the door for me. The cell was on each side and I could see some of the Dwarves come forth in the light. I looked to my right and left trying to find Fíli. Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Kili and Fíli. Fíli still lay on the floor, hurt, it was blood coming from his mouth and nose. I looked at the guards. "Open it!" I said to them. Legolas came and spoke some Elven words to them and he got the key. "Thank you," I said, as he opened up for me and I ran to Fíli´s side.

"Tiaashar," Kili said, he looked worried but also quite sad. I tried to wake up Fíli, but he was deep in the darkness.

"Come on, Fíli. Wake up!" I looked at Legolas. "I need water." Legolas shouts something on Elven to the guards. I took Fíli´s over body up on my lap and let his head rest on my shoulders. On the other side, across this cell I saw Thorin paying close attention to what was happening. Legolas got the water and gave it to me quick. I took the bottle of water close to his mouth and poured some of it and I could hear he moaning. He is awake! "Fíli…" I whispered and he opened his eyes and looked into my green one.

"Tiaashar?" He asked and narrowed his eyes. He looked weak.

"I am here," I said. Fíli looked at Legolas that had a bowl of some sort of flowers. He took the bottle of water and smashed some of the flowers in the bottle. "What is it?" I asked.

"A healing herb, it will help him heal the injures inside his body," Legolas said and I nodded. I took the bottle again.

"You have to drink this," I said, but he only looked at me. He then looked at Legolas. "It is fine, I trust him." He looked at me and I saw the questions in his eyes. "I trust him." He then drank the water, easy and slow after what Legolas told him to do.

"Will he be all right?" I asked Legolas.

"Yes, he just need to take it slow and easy," the Elf said.

"Not that I will do a lot in the next days," Fíli joked. I helped him sit up towards his brother´s cell. "Hey brother," he said to Kili. "Long time no see."

"Look who´s talking," Kili said and smiled to me. I chuckle and looked at Legolas who was talking to Thorin. What are they talking about?

"I am sorry," Fíli said and I turned to him. What is he talking about? "I am sorry I tried to escape, I should have known it was not possible."

"Don´t worry," I said. I then went close to his ear. "I know how to get you out, well sort of but it will happen tonight." I whispered very low to him. He only nodded.

"Legolas," I heard a woman´s voice say. It was Tauriel, the captain. She said something on the Elven tongue. She then turned to me. She smiled to my brother Kili and looked a bit worried at Fíli. Why is she smiling to Kili? I looked at Kili that had a small smile on his face. I need to have a woman to man talk with him soon. "The King will soon come, he is wondering what is happening here," Tauriel said to me. Legolas helped me up on my feet and I looked down to Fíli.

"Remember what I said, everything will be fine," I reassured him and I followed Legolas out of the cell, still holding his hand. I saw that Thorin looked at both Legolas and me as we walked out. I had _Orcrist_, in my left hand and I took it back in the weaponry. I heard guards lock the door to the cells and I did not like it.

"Are you cold?" Legolas asked me. I turned and looked at him.

"No, I am fine," I said and we both walked out. When we got to the throne room I saw King Thranduil already on the way towards us. He did not look happy so I went closer to Legolas and grabbed his hand. Legolas said something on Elven but got interrupt by his father. He did not look happy at all. King Thranduil shouts out something to all other Elves that looked at us and they all left. "Do you want me to go?" I asked the King.

"No," he said and continued talking to Legolas. He then looked at me. "You went in to the Dwarves cell," he said. "I have threaten you as my guest, given you food and cover over your head. Let you eat at my table." I knew what was coming.

"That was your choice, not mine," I said to him as he was not going to continue. "I would not mind sleeping in a cell for something I did not do, as long as it is with my family." Legolas said something on Elven tongue to his father. The King looked at me and back at his son, and then at me again. Sometimes I wish I knew Elvish. King Thranduil then walked away.

"You are on deep water, Tiaashar," Legolas said and turned to me. "You need to take it easy, I know it is all because of your Dwarven family, but my father took you in when he could had let you out, knowing now that they are your family." I know he has right.

"I know, Legolas. I will apologize to him when I am back from Erebor," I said. Legolas laughed. "What is so funny? I am serious."

"Are you still hungry?" He asked.

"No," I said, still a bit angry after what happened. He only looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe a bit." He took my hand and I followed him towards the kitchen.

"Maybe we can eat here in private, no Kings or other Elves," he said. I looked around, the Elves was busy making food for the King.

"Are you sure we´re not in the way?" I asked.

"No, of course not. For them they are in the way for me," he said and smiled. One Elven maid came and talked serious to Legolas, and the prince took his arms up for defence. They are in the way for him? "She told us they are busy and we should get out fast." I giggled at his mistakes. I cough, I don´t giggle! Legolas took a plate with some fruit, salad and I grabbed two cups and a bottle of water. We went outside in the sun, under the large trees and sat there eating.

I looked out in the forest, we saw directly into the forest. It was so peaceful here, how can I ever manage to leave this place? Well of course, I have to help the Dwarves. Now I wish that things were different and I do not have to worry about a thing. I took my hands on the chair and lifted myself a bit up, hoping Legolas did not see it, as it pained me a bit down under when I sit too much.

"I am sorry to ask," I began and he looked at me. "But it is only you and your father, I´ve never seen a Queen of Greenwood." He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the table, at his own plate. She is gone… "I am sorry, bringing it up."

"No, it is quite all right, Tiaashar," he said. "She is not dead, if it is that what you thought." She is not? "She sailed to the Undying lands for long time ago." Ohh… "It is a sensitive topic for me, I might tell you later if you don´t mind." Of course I don´t mind.

"Sorry I brought it up," I said. I looked around and saw we were completely alone. "You say you care about me and you´ve defended me against your father, I met you like four days ago, well only two and a half. If you take away when you carried me from the village and to here. Why?"

"You always have to know why," Legolas said and smiled. "It is something about you. You´re special and I do…" He paused for a moment. "I think you´re beautiful, I´ve always thought it since I first lay my eyes on you." I smiled and looked down on the table. I looked behind Legolas and saw something move on the floor, it was small sticks! I ate some more of the salad and looked only few seconds towards the moving sticks and saw they made a sentence. Bilbo! "How are you planning on freeing the Dwarves?" Legolas asked me. I looked at him. Good question.

"Uhm… Well…" What should I say? I then saw the sentence made by sticks. I HAVE A PLAN! "I have a plan," I said to Legolas. "But I am not planning on telling you, yet." Legolas smiled. "But I might need you so I can get in the cell, and unlock everyone else´s."

"I don´t think that will be a problem. There will be two guards sitting in the room before the cells, there it is few beer barrels and there might be a good chance the guards will drink something," he told me. I laughed.

"Just wait for them to pass out?" I asked and he nodded. "You Elves it can take a century."

"Then you don´t know the beer of the Elves, they are quite stronger than the beer you might be used to," he told me. I saw that Bilbo was holding up a stick and tapping it on the ground, bored and waiting for me to leave so we could talk. Legolas looked behind and saw nothing. "Everything all right?"

"Hm? Yes, why should it not be?" I saw that the evening was coming. "You will not be in trouble for helping us?"

"Don´t worry about it, my father will not know. It is not the first time I do something he does not like."

"I am afraid I must go, I have to check something in my room, if you don´t mind?"

"Not at all," he said and stood helping. Taking the chair back so I could get up. He is really kind. He took his arm out and I took my hand around it and we walked back like this to my room. His father called for him so I went in to the room alone, hoping Bilbo was right behind me. When I closed it and turned I saw Bilbo there.

"About time, I thought you would never leave," Bilbo said. I rolled my eyes at him. "But you two are a nice couple." I raised my eyebrows at him. What? He only smiled. "I know how to get the Dwarves down the river," he began and I listened. "The Elves are taking the empty beer barrels out in the river that will end up in the lake, near a town there. That is our solution of getting out," he said.

"Can I fit in those beer barrels?" I asked.

"You are not that big, Lady Tiaashar," he said and I chuckled.

"So we do it tonight?" I asked and he nodded. I then went in the closet where I knew was a backpack and I began packing my fur, few breads and fruits. I then found a black blanket I took around my quiver of arrows, so the arrows won´t fall out during the river. "We need to get the weapons to that belongs to the Dwarves."

"How are we going to do that?" Bilbo asked. "Not all the weapons they have can fit in the barrels," he said to me.

"But some are, who knows what we can run into so we need them. The swords we can bring with, and Kili´s bow and arrows," I then turned to the hobbit. "Are you ready to break out of the Elven realm?" I asked him. I saw it on him, he was not so ready and I only chuckled.


	21. The escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 21**

The escape

xXx

Legolas was right, which I gladly was relieved for. The two guards that were supposed to guard the cells passed out of the King´s own wine. Bilbo Baggins had waiting for them to pass out so he could sneak out and take the keys. As him being a Hobbit, I let he do that. For in the room before the cells were a lot of beer barrels and few for the wine. There was another door that I have not seen earlier that went to the river. The empty barrels were sent and Elves would some day during this night send them out in the river to the lake. I came in and went to the weaponry while Bilbo set free the Dwarves. I found _Orcrist_ again and all other weapons the Dwarves had, but not all would fit in the barrels, as one of the spears. I took mostly all and went through the door to the river, where the Dwarves waited for me. They all were happy to see me and I hugged all of them.

"Let´s go before the Elves wake up," Thorin said and I helped them all in the barrels and closed the lock.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Fíli before I closed his.

"I am getting out of this place, never had it better," he said smiling and so I closed it, smiling myself. I then went to Kili.

"You and I need to talk later," I said to him and he looked at me with a question mark. "Concerning an Elven lady," I whispered and I saw he smiled before I closed it. I then went in my own, as I being slight longer than the Dwarves it was very small for me, but I got space. This trip will not end up good. Just as Bilbo closed mine, knowing every other Dwarf was inside theirs I heard the door open. I heard Elves talking and I tried to peek through the barrels, I then heard something fall down the river and then my own was moved. I could feel that I was falling and then ending up in the river, taking me with it. I hope Bilbo is safe. He was going to put on the Ring and turn invisible and follow us.

Everything was very quiet, I could hear the barrels knock on each other. We was close, though I could not see much of the outside, it looked dark. And then the barrel began to move and move faster as it went. This is going to be fun… My barrel knocked me to another one and my head knocked towards the barrel Ouch! I could feel we was moving down the river, sometimes the water went through the barrel, but not much for me to get wet. The hours went and I heard voices. Elves! They spoke Elven and as usual I could not understand what they said. I think the Elves lifted the barrels up on shore and more hours went and I fell asleep, feeling we were moving when I woke up. We were out in the river again!

…

Something happened and everything went quite and the lock to my barrel went up and I saw Bilbo. He helped me halfway out as it was not easy getting out by myself and I saw it was night. He then unlocked another one and out came Thorin, more wet and totally… A mess! He moaned and groaned as he got out. I went on my back and stretched my legs… I am so stiff and will be worse in few hours… "Well are you two going to lay there or help me with the others?" Bilbo asked and he looked down on me. I nodded and helped unlock the other barrels and get the Dwarves out. The Dwarves were bruised up, stiff and all moaned and groaned as they got out. Dwalin and Balin was not happy at all as they came out, so I did not ask them to help get the other Dwarves out. Bifur and Bofur both lay down and did nothing. Fíli and Kili came out with only a bruise or two.

"I hope I never have to smell apples again," Fíli said and stretched out a bit. I chuckled. "Mine was full of it and hungry I am."

"I do believe we all are hungry, Fíli," I said to him. "But if it is any more eatable apples left, I´ll take one." Fíli only looked at me.

"Sure, I don´t want one. I rather want to eat anything else than apples," he said. Thorin, Fíli, Kili, Bilbo and I helped the remaining Dwarves out of the barrels. Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin all had to be carried to the shore. They all must have had a worse time than me in the barrels. We then got Bombur out who was asleep… I slapped him and he woke up, but by only almost falls asleep again. I ignored my friend looked at Bilbo.

"Thank you, Bilbo," I said to him. "Without you, who knew what could have happened to us." Bilbo only smiled and bowed. "Now what?" I asked Thorin.

"I suggest Lake-Town," Bilbo said. "We need food and maybe a bed." We all looked at the Dwarves that was lying on the shore, totally stiff and not planning on moving at all. Thorin nodded and walked over to Balin and Dwalin that lay on their backs.

"Dwalin," he said and Dwalin only made a small moan. "Tiaashar, Fíli, Kili, Bilbo and I are going to Lake-Town, I suggest you to look after the rest," Thorin said.

"What?" Dwalin asked and took his head up from the ground and looked at Thorin, but only nodded. "I will, don´t worry."

"The men of Lake-Town is no threat," I said to Thorin as he had _Orcrist_ in his hand. "If we show up there they might think otherwise." I then lay my two swords close to Balin. Thorin agreed and we lay down all our weapons and we walked towards Lake-town.


	22. He is an Elf I am mortal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 22**

He is an Elf and I am mortal

xXx

Things had turned out actually very good as we got to Lake-town. The guards that guarded the bridge to Lake-town had let us all come see their master. The master of Lake-town who was having a feast that night. Thorin had said whom he was, son of Thror, son of Thrain, as we got inside a house where the feast was. It was a long table full of food and they all stood up as when they heard whom Thorin was. It was a table for the master as he approached us, I am guessing it is him, as they all looked at the man as he walked. He looked at all of us, from me to the Hobbit. He was big, bearded man and light hair to his shoulders.

"And who are they?" The man asked Thorin. I saw it in his eyes he was not quite sure if we said the truth.

"Them," Thorin said and looked at Fíli and Kili. "Are my father´s daughter´s sons, Fíli and Kili," he then turned to Bilbo. "Mr Bilbo Baggins and Tiaashar from the west." He looked at all of us again. "We are all hungry and would like a place to stay for few nights." Few nights? Can we not just stay one night? I looked at Thorin worried.

"Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain it will be my pleasure to have you here," the master said. I was relieved we were not kicked out. The news spread like fire in dry grass through the town that Thorin had come back. All of us could sit at the head of the table with the master, even Bilbo. The rest of our company came to, they were seen to a healer and soon they could eat with us. Old songs from the past were sung and new songs about Thorin´s return. It feels like Thorin have won over the dragon and is the King Under the Mountain already. I ate my stomach full but I still kept a watchful eye over the men. Thorin took my hand as I sat right next to him.

"Are you all right?" Thorin asked me and I nodded, not wanting to answer so he could see the lie in my voice. Thorin looked around at the Men and back at me. "Come," he told me and he leaned towards the master. I could not tell him what he said to the master but they both stood up and so did I, following Thorin. The master had sat down again after talking to a woman and both Thorin and I followed the woman out of there and to a bigger house. The master had let us stay in one of the big house for important people.

"You can go back to the feast," I said to Thorin. "I´ll be fine." I was glad it was a woman who was following us to the house, and Thorin knew me that well I did not want to be on the feast with all the men. It was truly a large house when we got in. The woman showed me a room I was getting alone and the Dwarves would settle around in the house.

"No, I want to be sure you are fine," he said. He is afraid something will happen to me again. The woman left and we were alone in the room. The woman had let me borrow a nightdress and a gown for the time being and few other dresses. I sat down on the bed, having my hands under my legs and looked down on the ground.

"I am leaving to Rivendell after this quest," I said to him. "To stay there. There are mostly Elves there." I took a deep breath, hoping maybe he will understand something of what I will say.

"I know there are Elves there. What are you actually saying?" Thorin asked.

"I will hopefully have them as my friends and who knows, maybe more than that," I said fast enough. Thorin did not say anything so I looked at him and he sat down next to me.

"Is it anyone in your eyes?" He asked me. I relaxed in my muscles… Well… How can I say this to a man?

"I know you will not like it, but I can´t stay with you Dwarves my whole life," I said almost changing the subject. "I am a Dunedain and Lord Elrond have taken a Dunedain in his house, so maybe he can teach me something."

"Don´t change the subject," Thorin said. "Is it King Thranduil´s son?" He asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows, what? He knows? "I see the way you look at him and you did hold his hand." And? "He was the one who saved you, do you feel safe with him?"

"I do," I answered. "But it does not matter, Thorin. He is an Elf and I am mortal, beside we will just end up being friends." I looked back at the ground. "I am going to sleep now," I said and grabbed my nightdress and went to the bathroom without looking at him.


	23. Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 23**

Bye

xXx

I rolled to my side sleepy and looked towards the window. I had a really large and comfy bed, it felt good sleeping here after being in a barrel for a day and night. I could see the light slowly come into my room and I could hear the Dwarf snore. These walls are really thin, it feels like I am hearing them everywhere. I had been awake most of the night, hearing people outside and fearing someone will come in to my room. I had let my paranoid be and fell asleep quick. I changed to my traveller clothes and opened the door, only making it crash into something. I peered my head through and saw Thorin sleeping on his bed right outside my room. He made sure no one came in to my room. I chuckled without waking him up. He rolled on his side making his arm come outside of the bed. I got myself out and went over him without touching the bed and then I saw Kili sit in his bed, leaning against the wall looking at me. Fíli and Kili was sleeping almost right next to each other, Dwalin and Gloin was also here and the rest in the other rooms. Kili and I walked out without waking up everyone else.

"First thing Thorin did when we all went to sleep was moving his bed to your door," Kili said and laughed.

"He has a reason for it," I said and looked out in the town. The town was build on the lake, with huge pillars to support it. I saw the look on his face he was not happy, so I changed the subject "How is Fíli?" I asked.

"He is fine," he said. "You wanted to talk to me earlier," he pointed out. Oh yes, I almost forgot that.

"You and Tauriel," I said. He looked at me a bit surprised. "I won´t tell anyone." He smiled.

"It is nothing between us, I am a Dwarf, she is a lady Elf." Feels like it is my problem to. "You and the Prince?" He asked and I laughed. I then turned serious and looked worried at my brother.

"Does everyone know?" I asked. We walked through the town as the sun was coming up, it was quiet, though any minute now people will wake up.

"I just saw how you two was together in the cell when you healed our brother," Kili said. We met on a man from this town that approached us.

"You´re up early, master Dwarf," the man said kind to Kili.

"So are you, Bard," Kili said and they both smiled. Bard looked at me and smiled. He had brown hair down to his shoulder, a handsome face. "This is my sister, Tiaashar. A Dunedain from the North," Kili introduced me. A Dunedain from the North now?

"Your sister?" Bard asked.

"Long story," I said. "I did not see you during the feast."

"I arrived when I saw you left with Thorin, you must be his family to as you are Kili´s sister," Bard said.

"Thorin is like a father to her," Kili jumped in. I looked at him. I can answer myself! "A father for both of us." Though I had to smile and then Bard narrowed his eyes and looked behind me. I turned and saw an Elf walk in to the town. Legolas? I recognize his build and long golden hair. What is he doing here? I approached him and he ran to me, making me not go so far from Kili and Bard.

"Tiaashar," he said happy. "I am relieved to see you safe. Being in a beer barrel though the river cannot be much comfortable." I smiled.

"It was not, but I made it. It went worse with the other Dwarves," I said and he laughed, he then looked behind me. Oh.

"I am Bard," Bard said and reached out a hand for Legolas to shake and he took it.

"I am Legolas son of Thranduil," he said.

"Oh, Prince Legolas. What brings you here?" Bard asked.

"I only came to see this beautiful woman here," he said and looked at me. I could feel my heart skip a beat and my cheek get red. Kili coughed and I looked at him.

"You are saying that to my sister, in front of her brother and a Dwarf," Kili said. "Not very wise. If it was other Dwarves here, they might will have hurt you."

"I´ll take the risk," Legolas said. I took Legolas´s hand and took him away from my brother and Bard.

"Thanks for telling me about the barrels and for occupying the King for not looking for me," I said to Legolas. "You did not get in trouble right?" I asked worried.

"Stop worrying about me, Tiaashar. I will always be fine," he said. Yeah, yeah.

"I´ve heard that before," I said and he laughed. He has a sweet warm laugh.

"Do you really have to continue on this quest?" He asked. "I fear for your life." He does? "I don´t want anything bad to happen to you." A bit to late to say that… I looked towards the house we were sleeping in and saw Dwarves move in the windows, they are awake and far from where they can hear me.

"I had a vision and in that vision I saw Thorin die," I told him. "I am not planning on making that come true."

"How do you know it is not a bad dream?" He asked, still worried.

"Lady Galadriel have confirmed it," I said and he nodded. I leaned on the fence. "Though, I have a feeling even she thinks I cannot save him." I heard Dwalin call my name and I looked towards him. He stood outside of the door, with his arms in cross and then Thorin came next to him. "They will not leave me alone here for sure," I mumbled to myself and I heard Legolas laugh. He and his pointy ears!

"I have to go back home," Legolas said. Already? Did he? "Father wants me to be part of a meeting."

"You came all the way here just to see if I am fine?" I asked.

"Of course, I care a lot about you," he said and kissed my cheek. Before he went far to from me, I closed my eyes and kissed his lips and he kissed me back. To my big surprise. He took his hands carefully on my cheek and it felt like the world was gone and it was just us two. We separated and looked at each other.

"Bye," I said, stroke his cheek and left him.


	24. What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work.**

**Chapter 24**

What?

xXx

It did not take long for Thorin to make up his mind about how fast we were leaving this town. I do think it might have something to do with me. The men in this town are nice, they are and especially Bard. Thorin wanted us to leave at nightfall, we were allowed to have with us food, clothes and everything we needed. Also ponies, well horse for me. We got a boat that will take us over to the lake and the ponies and horses will have to go around, so they had already left.

I had my traveller clothes on, bow and quiver on my back and my two swords in my belt. As I got out of the horse I saw it was snowing. Good I brought with me my fur from Greenwood. "Tiaashar," I heard a voice and I turned seeing Bard approach me. "You are going with them?" He asked me and we looked at the Dwarves that was going to the shore.

"Yes," I said. I thought he knew.

"Don´t go," he said to me. What? "Please. It will be very dangerous." We both walked over to the shore.

"I know it will be. At least now I will go up against a dragon, not Wargs, goblins or evil men," I said.

"Tell Thorin that he might wake up the dragon, if he does, we all will die." I looked at him. "Don´t think he is gone, he won´t listen to me, he might listen to you."

"If you´ve already told him this, he knows it comes from you, not me," I said. "I cannot change his mind about this when we are so close. So close of getting our home back. No Bard, you can tell him yourself, I will not. Take care Bard and watch out, be on guard." I told him and left with the Dwarves.

It took us two days to get to a small river and another day sailing in the river, close to the mountain. We could see the Lonely Mountain very clearly now, big it was. The ponies and the horse were waiting for us as we got in land. Bilbo had been sitting very close to me, I could see he was not very comfortable being in a boat. The men that brought us here did not want to stay over the night, so they left as soon as possible. Not daring be to close to the shadow of the mountain, even though it was another hill we had to get over to get there. We did not began walking, we rather sat up camp and wait for the sun to rise.

Though it was quiet, no one said anything, no one laughed. I looked around at the Dwarves, some was restless and nervous for what will come, it felt like the hope had already left them. We left at sunrise, towards north east where Erebor was. I only followed Thorin, not knowing quite where I was. It was not much here, the dragon Smaug had taken it all. It was no trees, no grass nothing beautiful anymore. Everything was burned and black. That is when I saw it, just as we got on top of the hill we saw Dale. The city that is now ruined by the dragon and behind that we could see Erebor.

We did not go through the city of Dale, we instead went around. I actually hoped we could see the city, but of course it would just waste of time since it lay in ruins. Just as we got to the foot of the mountain we set up camp. Fíli, Kili, Balin and Bilbo went to scout around and maybe find the secret entrance. I looked up at the mountain. It is so high and the entrance could be anywhere.

"Close now aren´t we and yet it seems so far away finding the entrance," Dwalin said and came up next to me. I looked at him and agreed. "How are we suppose to find it?" He asked.

"Well, when the thrush knocks we will find it," I told him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Which could be anywhere on the mountain, yes…" I turned and looked over the lake and I could barely see the forest of Greenwood the Great. I kind a miss that place. "How long are you planning on staying with the Elven prince?" What? I looked at him. "Come on, only reason I called for you is to stop kissing the Elf!" I sighed.

"And what about it?" I turned completely to him and crossed my arms as he was doing now. "You´ve known it for long time now that I will not stay with the Dwarves for long now and I will find new people… That I really like."

"But an Elf, all of us think we failed raising you," Dwalin said. Well… What?

"You did not fail raising me, beside last time I checked it was Thorin who raised me. Now are you telling me he is not a good father?" I asked. I knew he could not say that, because he is a good father. "But I do can blame on all of you Dwarves as how I ended up."

"Hey now," Gloin said and punched my arm. Ouch! I stroke where I punched me. That did hurt a bit. "We did no such thing, lass." I chuckled. "If she wants to be with an Elf, she can. It is not our business." I looked at Gloin.

"Thanks," I said shocked that he said that.

"Though I hope it was a better man you fell in love with and not an Elf," he said. Of course…

"Who said anything that I fell in love with him?" I asked when I first found out what he said. Both Dwalin and Gloin laughed. What?

"Let´s get some sleep, we´re going up early tomorrow," Thorin said. "To search for the entrance. Hopefully tomorrow we will all be inside our home."


	25. The Key!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 25**

The Key!

xXx

How am I suppose to find the entrance when I don´t know how it looks like? For two days now we have all gone to different directions from the camp to look for the entrance. We all came back with sad news, no one had found anything. We had moved the camp up through a valley, I had just finished my meal when Fíli came running down a path that went directly up the mountain. I´ve been looking at that for a while, but never thought it would interest me.

"I we´ve found it," Fíli said to us all. I stood up.

"Who is we?" Kili asked.

"Bilbo and I," Fíli said and turned seeing Bilbo come slowly down from the mountain. "I think the entrance is up there." He pointed up towards the mountain, it went almost straight up.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked.

"There is a old and hidden path going up there, we haven´t find anything like it," Fíli said. How in the world did they get up there in the first place? Not all of us can climb.

"All right, let´s move," he said to them all. "Let´s tie a rope around us and we´ll get us up." We tied the rope around our waists and moved on to the mountain wall. Thorin went first and then I after him, the Dwarves then got after us. Bombur definitely did not want to go, he said he was fat and flying Dwarf is not a pretty sight. So he stay on the ground with Nori so they could lift up the food and everything. Nori was the last one who came up, but Bombur still did not come with.

"What do we do with him?" I asked Thorin.

"He can look after the ponies," Thorin said to me, as he was about to continue the small path up the mountain.

"What about Smaug, he can come out after him," I said worried. Thorin looked at me.

"He will not do much, he will not make any noises. Of all the Dwarves you should know him the best," Thorin said and they all continued up, still having the ropes around our waists. Yeah… He will fall asleep! We kept walking for just about few minutes when Thorin stopped and looked at the mountain.

"This is it," Fíli said and they who were closest looked at the entrance. It was no door, stone door or any kind of what could look like a door, no whole or key whole or anything that could look like the entrance. Though it looked like it have been moved this special entrance. Thorin, Dwalin and I tried to push it, use different Dwarven spell to open it and Thorin could not find anywhere the key could be in. The day turned into night and we all sat close to the entrance. It could look like we tried to find out the way in, but… I saw how they looked like. Their hopes had left their eyes again. And then suddenly Bilbo stood up right next to me, almost scaring me as he haven´t talked at all this night. He shouted at everyone to come near as he was telling everyone what he found out. It did made sense after the map, and then the moon came forth and a small light came towards the entrance. A thrush began knocking on the stone wall and then I heard a loud noise. A piece of the wall broke and fell down making a small hole in the wall.

"The key!" I almost screamed. A whole to the key.

"Where´s Thorin?" Bilbo asked as we all began pushing the door, not wanted it to slip away from us. Thorin took forth the key that he got from Gandalf in Bag End what seemed so long ago and placed it in the whole. I could hear a click and then he turned the key, making what we pushed on move and open. The door opened without a sound and we all could see darkness, a long path into the mountain that went down. We found the entrance! We found it! I looked at the Dwarves and Bilbo that all looked quite stunned and surprised, some got happy tears in their eyes we then heard a loud roar. It sounded like a earthquake.

"Was that a earthquake?" Bofur asked.

"That my lad," Balin said and turned to us. "Was a dragon."


	26. Smaug

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 26**

Smaug

xXx

"It is like saying I don´t have any choice, as I have got you out of messes before and you think I will go in the dark tunnel, where actually the dragon might wait for me," Bilbo said. Thorin had said it is his turn now, as part of begin a burglar, and go down the tunnel. "Though, I will not refuse. I am your burglar after all." The hobbit turned to the tunnel. "Now who is coming with me?" Bilbo asked and looked at everyone. I looked inside the tunnel, as he said we heard the dragon before and he might be waiting… It is not tempting to go there at the moment. No one answered.

"I will come," it came out of me faster than I thought. "I will not go all the way because the dragon knows the smell of Men, but I will join you for a short time." Bilbo nodded with a smile and thanked me.

"So will I," Balin said. "You are not alone on this, at least not for long." I smiled and we all three went into the darkness of the tunnel. The tunnel was not small or made of wood or any kind of Goblin tunnel, it was huge, made by Dwarves themselves. I am used to such tunnels, but yet sometimes it surprises me how big rooms they build even they are so small. Balin stopped and looked at Bilbo, who we could barely see. We could still see the light from outside and Balin did not dare go further, me neither.

"Good luck, Bilbo Baggins," Balin said and walked back.

"Are you all right?" I asked Bilbo, trying not to make much noise as it made echoes here.

"Well… I´ve been better," he answered and I smiled.

"Good luck. Try not to be there for so long," I said to him. "Go in and go out to report to us. Bring some gold to convince the Dwarves you actually went there."

"I will, don´t worry about me, Tiaashar. I have this ring I will use," he said and I could see the gold ring. "I found it in Misty Mountain you know, when you all was trapped by the Goblins," he told me. I narrowed my eyes to see him better, and why is he telling me this now? "It was a creature who had it first, but he lost and I found it. He was going to kill me, saying I stole it."

"Hey," I said and he looked up to me. "It is a good thing to, or you all would be spider food by now." We both smiled. "Good luck," I said again and walked back outside. I took one look back but saw Bilbo was gone. Either he walked further down the tunnel or he had put on the ring.

I don´t know how long we waited, but from the tunnel now I saw a small figure. I stood up right up after sitting for a while. "Bilbo," I said as I recognized the figure. They all looked at me and then towards the tunnel and saw Bilbo, alive in one piece. He had a golden cup full of gold! He made it! We all cheered that he was alive and the Dwarves was happy seeing the gold, their treasure again. "The dragon is there, sleeping," Bilbo told u. "Guarding the gold." I looked at Thorin who did not like it any better than anyone else. We then heard another roar coming from inside. Oh no… I heard large footsteps, but it did not come towards us and then it was quiet. I could hear beatings of wings and then I saw the dragon flying over the mountain.

"Quick, quick, inside the tunnel," Bilbo said and I were about to pack my things.

"Wait, what about my cousins," Bifur said. "Bombur and Bofur are still down with the ponies." Bofur had walked down after Bilbo left inside the tunnel, to check on Bombur and stay with him.

"There´s nothing we can do," Dwalin said.

"They will be slain and all our ponies to," Dori said.

"No," Thorin said. "I am not leaving anyone behind and not to a dragon. Bilbo, Balin go inside the tunnel, Fíli, Kili and Tiaashar you too," he said to us and I nodded and we all went into the tunnel, but not far. We still saw what happened, but we kept us in the dark. "For the rest of you, grab a rope!" I could still hear Smaug roaring around near the mountain, he really knows when something get stolen. I saw Bofur come up above the edge and then Bombur. They are safe… Thank you for that. They got up some of the stuff and then I heard Smaug come up closer and fire! The red-golden dragon fly above the door just as the Dwarves got in the tunnel and it swept down towards the ground and I could hear the ponies and my horse scream of fear. I then did not hear the dragon anymore, as I believe he went after the horses and maybe our tracks. We all walked down the tunnel and then I felt the warm. Warm? It must be because of the fire-breathing dragon.

We then stopped and rest. We had to find out what to do next? Few Dwarves plus Thorin, blamed Bilbo because of Smaug´s rage. Bringing a cup of gold, stealing gold from Smaug.

"What was I suppose to do?" Bilbo asked. "Kill the dragon? I am not a warrior, I am a hobbit, a burglar. That is what I was sent to do, a burglar! I am not a big as a man, I cannot slay a dragon. Did you think I will have the whole treasure of Thor with me on my back?" The Dwarves then agreed and apologized to Bilbo. I rolled my eyes at the Dwarves.

"We cannot stay here forever, we need to figure something out and fast. The dragon will be back and maybe caught our smell," I said to them and they all was quiet.

"I am thinking," Bilbo said.

"Two and two will go out and take fresh air," Thorin said. "And maybe go to the river to get more supplies if needed, meanwhile we stay here in the tunnel. It looks safe for now."

"Hmm," Bilbo said. "I can go down again with my ring, turn invisible and see what Smaug is up to and maybe something comes up," Bilbo said and we all agreed. "It is at least something we can do. As my father used to say, "Every worm has its weak spots," though don´t make me steal anything more."

It was not until later again Bilbo walked down the tunnel, hoping Smaug was now sleeping or maybe still gone, which was unlikely. The Dwarves and I walked further up the tunnel to get free air and maybe it will be safe going outside. That is when we heard loud noises from where Smaug was. Bilbo! We all looked at each other and feared the worse. That Smaug had spotted Bilbo and killed him.


	27. He is insane!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 27**

He is insane!

xXx

Bilbo Baggins, our Hobbit, came almost crawling up towards us and lay flat on the ground. Totally exhausted and tired. He got up on his knees and took few deep breaths. "What happened?" Thorin demanded to know. We were just at the exit of the mountain when Bilbo suddenly showed up and I could swear I saw fire through the tunnel. "What happened there?" Thorin asked again.

"Give him a moment!" I said to Thorin and went on my knees next to Bilbo. "Are you hurt?" I asked him the most important question and he shook his head. That is good. "Do Smaug know about us?" I asked and he nodded. Great… It must be because of the ponies.

Bilbo still did not say anything after hours of waiting. The Dwarves began to be impatient, they wanted to know what happened down there.

"Just give me a moment," was all Bilbo said few hours. He was sitting towards the mountain wall next to the entrance. I stood nearby and looked around, almost waiting to see Smaug. Bilbo suddenly start speaking of what happened. His conversation with the dragon. He did not say what he was or his name or where he came from, he kept everything in riddles. As is a good way to say things to a dragon, never give proper information to a dragon, especially if that dragon is not a friend. He then said that Smaug had eaten a horse and few ponies and will come back tomorrow for the rest. He had smelled the Dwarf scent and mine from the ponies, also seen our track down towards the river.

"I found Smaug´s weak point," he said and I looked at him. "On his chest, close to his heart is one spot that is not covered with gold and jewel." Great… So Kili or I have to kill the dragon now?

We began talking about battle strategies of how to kill the dragon. Though everything we said did not sound good. "Why not tell take bows and try aim for it?" Kili asked.

"It is far safer than take a spear or a pole and get so close to the dragon. We cannot get close enough to kill him, he will hear us," I said, agreeing a bit with Kili.

"It is still dangerous and can any of us cut through his skin with an arrow?" Thorin asked.

"We should get inside," Bilbo said. He was standing in the doorway into the mountain. "In any minute now Smaug will show up and burn us all alive or smash us with the rocks from the mountain. He knows I came into that tunnel and will soon find us."

"We will stay here. We don´t know if the door can be opened from the inside," Thorin said and turned back to the Dwarves.

"Yes, but I have had this feelings into my bones that he might attack soon," Bilbo said.

"I must agree with Mr Baggins," Balin said. Thorin then nodded and we all walked into the dark tunnel. Thorin kicked away the stones that kept the door opened and it closed with a smash, leaving us inside in the dark. That is when I heard it, roar and the rage from the dragon Smaug. Bilbo have right. I got chills through my back hearing the stone break, imagine what Smaug would have done to us if we stay few more minutes.

Days and days past as we sat here in the darkness of the tunnel. We did not dare go down, or up, afraid that Smaug still would be there. We spoke little and ate little, it echoed through the tunnel. The air soon will go out and I cannot stand this anymore.

"I need air," I said to them and stood up.

"I cannot stand this anymore," Thorin said. "I need air too or will rather be smashed towards the mountain by Smaug himself." Everyone agreed and we tried the door out of the tunnel to fresh air. But it did not work. Thorin tried the key, we tried to push it but it did not want to move.

"It must be after Smaug´s rage," Balin said. "The rocks he smashed must be in the way for the door. We cannot get out." I then walked down the tunnel, if we cannot get out that way, I will go this way.

"There is only one way to go now," I said. "We all need air, what else can we do?" Even I could not see them much, they all agreed with me.

"Third time is a lucky charm right?" Bilbo asked. What? "I´ll go first and see if Smaug is still there, I still have my ring. Better me than you, if you all wait by the door I will check if Smaug is near."

"Good idea," I said and we began walking down the tunnel after Thorin and Bilbo. We stopped by the door and took a good deep breath by the fresh air, but it was so dark here. We did not go further and let Bilbo put his ring on and then he walked away I guess. I am not sure how long it took but I could hear Bilbo speak out loud. Is Smaug here? I gulped, but then I paid more attention.

"LIGHT!" Bilbo yelled out. "I NEED LIGHT!" He came down to us, not wearing his ring of course. We all hushed on him. "I hardly think Smaug is here, but I need light." Gloin and Oin went back to the tunnel to get a torch and few minutes later with burned. Oin had some other torches in his arms and Gloin gave Bilbo the one who burned. Bilbo then left again. He is insane!

I saw him go up the steps to the dragon´s lair and I could see small hints of gold underneath his feet, he was walking on it, far up and then it looked like he came on the top. He waited before he continued and then the light of him was gone.

"Help…" I could hardly hear. I stood up and walked closer, trying to hear Bilbo again.

"Tiaashar!" Thorin said and stopped me.

"It is Bilbo," I said and he tried to listen.

"Help! I need a torch! Mine went out!" We all heard him say.

"All right, Dwarves. It looks like our burglar needs a hand. Light up the torches," Thorin said and Gloin and Oin did so, giving me one. I found a bigger one and lighten that one, giving Kili the little one. We walked next to the wall, not upon the gold and then we saw Bilbo.

"It was just a bat and I dropped my torch, nothing to worry about," Bilbo said and I looked to my right seeing more gold. The Dwarves walked on the huge pile of gold, cheering, laughing and singing seeing their old gold back. I took up one red gem and looked at it. Where is that stupid dragon?


	28. Rac son of Carc

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 28**

Rac son of Carc

xXx

Thorin took us up stairs, stairs and a lot of stairs. He still knew these halls after so many years. The Dwarves had put on armours and more weapons for the fight with the dragon. I found on the ground a dagger with a gold handle, I took it to myself, figure no one needs it at the moment. I took it in my belt and followed Thorin. We came to the top and the air smelled better, fresh and sweet.

We passed through chambers that were ruined, chairs and tables were overrun and old Dwarf skeletons lay on the ground. Water came to my air, water?

"Here is the birth of the Running River," Thorin told us and there I saw it. From a rock came a huge stream of water on both side, and then I saw the throne. The Running River is the wide river that we sailed on to get here. "The Front Gate is not far now." We ended up running as we saw the daylight in the distance. The hall we was in now was huge and wide, able to have many Dwarves next to each other and of course quite big when I look up on the roof. We came to the Front Gate that was quite large as usual.

"We should not stay here for long," I said, still enjoying the fresh air and the sun. "We don´t know where Smaug is."

"She is right," Balin said. "There is an old watchtower days from here. We can go there and hid," he suggested. "But the road is long and the land is open, Smaug might see us." Thorin was thinking and then the thrush that was near the secret door days before came, sitting on a small rock outside the Front Gate. It wants to tell us something! It then fly away as none of us could speak the language of the thrush. Few men of Dale could and so could few Dwarves. The thrush used to bring message from Dale to Erebor and also from other lands, once before Smaug took this place for his own. We was just about to leave when a new bird came. He was big, old and bald.

"Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror," the old bird said. He can speak? "And Balin son of Fundin. I am Rac son of Carc." I have no idea who Carc is, but he said he was the chief of the birds and he was now dead. "I bring good news from Lake-town." Oh? "The Dragon Smaug is dead." Dead?

"Dead! Dead!" The Dwarves cheered they all jumped and almost sang of happiness. Thank God for that.

"Yes, he is dead. A bowman shot him down with a black arrow and it killed him. Smaug destroyed Lake-Town when he died and he is now lying in the bottom of the lake. But hear these words, Thorin son of Thrain," the bird said. "Your treasure is yours and your home is safe from the dragon, but the men of Lake-Town have gathered their arms and are marching towards here." This is not good. "The news of the dragons dead has reached the Elven King Thranduil´s ears and he also want a share of the treasure. He is marching here with an Elven army behind him. They will be here in three days." That is definitely not good!

"If you will listen to my Counsel," the bird continued. "You will not trust the Master of Lake-Town, but trust the one who shot down the dragon, Bard is his name, the race of Dale and the line of Girion." The line of Girion is the one who spoke the language of thrush.

"Thank you, Rac son of Carc," Thorin said. "For bringing us these important news. Your people will never be forgotten among us Dwarves. But I must ask this, bring news about what happened to our kin in the north, south and east. Especially to my cousin Dain of the Ironhills, and tell him to make haste with his army." The bird, Rac nodded and fly away.

…

For three days now, the Dwarves have build a gigantic stonewall at the Front Gate. With few holes in it to peek through and ladders from the top, they took the ladders and ropes up when it was not in use. Fíli and Kili had been sent down to the river to get the last three ponies that survived. The ponies probably had some food or what we needed that we had with us. Thorin said that I was going to come to, but I sat down my foot and began being stubborn. I am not planning on going down to the river, because what he is doing is madness. I told him this, but he ignored me and let me be. He was preparing for a war!

I sat on the throne chair, it was still there, but not so beautiful as it used to be I guess. I sat there for all the days the Dwarves build the stonewall, I did not care of helping. Not that I possessed such skills of making one, because I did not. But I am not planning on doing anything in this war between Elves, Dwarves and Men from Lake-Town.

"How long are you planning on sitting there?" Thorin asked me as he got up the few steps to the throne. "On my grandfather´s chair, on my throne."

"Till your stubbornness is over and your possession of all the gold is gone," I said. I did not mean to say the last, but it just came out of me. "Don´t think I know what happened to your grandfather, Thorin and now the same thing happens to you too." He did not like what I said so he looked down on the side.

"You have no right to say that," he said to me. HA!

"I have every right," I said harsh. I am planning on winning this conversation and he is not going to back away again! "Your stubbornness will be your doomsdays! You have a lot of gold, Thorin and a lot more gold you will get. I have seen the whole pile of gold. Smaug destroyed Lake-Town. The men of Lake-Town want some gold to prepare it and Dale. For Dale was only in its way for Smaug when he wanted your gold."

"Now you are defending the Men?" He asked.

"Not all Men are evil! It is not like you will run out of gold either," I said. I knew I had not convinced him. "What the business is for the Elves I do not know. I do believe they don´t need much of the gold either and yet again because they imprisoned you."

"I do not want to hear this! You don´t know what you´re saying," he said. I don´t know? "The gold is mine and no others. I am not letting thieves steal it under my eyes. I will guard it as long as I live."

"And that I am afraid will not be long," I said. He looked confused at me. "I know more than you think, Thorin and I am not planning on sitting here and see you die, as I have done dozens of time in my own dreams!" I said angry.

"They are here!" I heard shouts from the Front Gate. "They have come!"


	29. I will return

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 29**

I will return

xXx

I saw they turned their heads towards me and then they looked at something down the stonewall, they are talking about me. Thorin came up and I think he was shouting. Dain is only about three or maybe two days from here. This will be a mess if they start fighting. I can´t just sit here and do nothing. I went over to the wall, climbed it and saw what was all the fuss about and saw the Prince of Greenwood, alone looking up on us. What is he doing here? Does he want to die?

"Tiaashar! I need to talk to you," Legolas said to me. Oh… "Please." I turned and grabbed the rope, tied it fast and sat on the edge of the wall. Thorin grabbed my arm.

"What are you think you doing? You going to send him up here?" Thorin asked. Of course not.

"You will never let that happen. You would cut the rope when he is halfway and send him to his dead!" I almost spat at him. "He wish me no harm, Thorin," I said calm. "I am only going to talk to him."

"I am not letting you," Thorin said.

"Fine, I´ll jump. Can you stop me if I do?" I asked, he did not answer. "Trust me, please. I trust him and so can you trust me. I will be back." I hate it when I cannot convince him. "I love you Thorin, as my father." I saw it on him he was surprised I said it, even he knows it, but we´ve never said that I was like a daughter to him, or he was like a father for me. I did not care at the moment that everyone was listening, even Bilbo. "But I am going and you cannot stop me." I said the final word and I got myself down the wall, looking upon Thorin.

When I got down Legolas took me in his arms and hugged me, he kissed my head. "I´ve never been so glad seeing anyone alive," he said. "When I heard the news that Bard killed Smaug in Lake-Town, I feared that you was dead." I took my arms around him and took in the smell of Elf. He let go off me and looked into my eyes as tears start raining down from the corner of my eyes. I wish this did not happen, none of this! I leaned on his shoulder with my forehead.

"I don´t know what to do anymore," I said to him. "About everything." He took his arms around me and yet I again I felt his warm. I felt safe. "What is happening over at your camp?" I asked.

"Nothing much really. My father and Bard are trying to figure out what to do. Thorin have rejected the offer twice now," Legolas said and I looked at him, as I took away my tears. "What can we do to stop this?" He asked.

"There is nothing we can do," I said. I looked over at Dale as the sunset was here. That looks a bit familiar, as if some dream. Azog… He is coming here! Is he? I looked up at the wall and saw Thorin look down at us, also Dwalin, Bofur, Nori and Gloin. "Listen, I must get back up soon I believe, but Thorin´s cousin Dain is coming from the Ironhills. He is having about five hundred Dwarves with him. You need to talk reason with him," I said and he nodded. "I also believe something else will come to."

"Something else as what?" Legolas asked.

"Dale looks strangely familiar with my dream or vision… I never thought about it before, but I think that is where it will happen," I said. Legolas looked over at Dale. "The Pale Orc, Azog, is the one who kills Thorin and he has a whole army of Goblins and Orcs with him."

"This will end up as a massacre," Legolas said. Yeah, probably… "I will tell my father, but can you promise me something?" I nodded. "To stay safe?" Well… He laughed. "All right, maybe not. But can you try be careful?" I nodded.

"I will, for you," I said. He then kissed my forehead, and then my nose and so my lips. I stepped away. "Listen, about this," I began. "We need to take things a bit easier. I have just known you for few days."

"You mean two weeks," Legolas said. I smiled, yes that…

"And the kiss in Lake-Town… We need to take it slower as people usually do," I said. "This just goes to fast."

"All right, we do it your way," he said and then I kissed him. I took my hands around his neck and his arms around my body and almost lifted me up from the ground. "This does not help," he said. I laughed and he sat me down. I went closer to the wall and Legolas stepped backwards. "Be careful, Tiaashar."

"You too," I said and the ladder came down and I grabbed it. I stopped climbing it after few meters and looked at Legolas that still stood there. Making sure I was safe on top. This will not be good, I cannot keep my hands off him!

I can´t say things went easier over the morning light. The Elven King, Thranduil, Bard, Legolas and three other Elven guards, as in Men from Lake-Town arrived the Front Gate. Also an old man in hooded and cloaked, the figure seems quite familiar. Is it Gandalf? Though he did not show himself. The old man took forth a beautiful stone, the heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone. The one Thorin have badly been looking for and turned it in to as he is now. Thorin went in rage and asked how they got it.

"That would be me," a small voice said and I turned to Bilbo. What?

"Why?" Thorin asked in anger, he grabbed him by his shirt and almost lifting him up from the ground. "What kind of burglar are you?"

"You said I could take anything for my fifteenth share and I took it literally," Bilbo said. I placed my hand at Bilbo´s shoulder.

"Put him down, Thorin. You will regret it later if you hurt him," I said and he did put him down.

"The only thing I regret is having him with us," he said angry. He does not need to put that anger on me! Gandalf showed himself as the old man and tried to speak reason to him, but that did not help so they all left. Thorin went down the wall again, stubborn and angry. Bilbo, by the command of Thorin, climb down to the other side and joined the Elves and Men.

When the night fell I took on my Elven cloak, my bow and quiver of arrows and my two swords. I did not bring anything else, it is not so far to the Elves. I walked towards wall and met on Dwalin, he was just finishing his shift.

"Where are you thinking you´re going?" He asked me.

"To the Elves," I said. "I am having enough of Thorin at the moment." I said the truth to him. "You cannot speak reason to him, as for what he is now. The gold is taking a hold over him."

"You´re planning on going back to your Elf?" He asked me, a bit bitter.

"Yes and to Gandalf. Dain is coming and it will be a war there that I am planning on to stop," I said and climbed up the wall, there Bofur sat. He looked sad eyed. "Be safe Bofur," I said to him. "I will return."

"Be safe you too, Lady Tiaashar," he said and smiled to me. "I will expect you to return." I hugged him and climbed down the wall. I took hiding in the shadows of the night and disappeared into the open wasteland.


	30. Nervous

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 30**

Nervous

xXx

"Tiaashar? What are you doing here?" Legolas asked me as I entered the tent. Three Elves found me just as I managed to get over the river without end up in it, they had brought me to King´s tent. When I got here, Legolas, the King, Tauriel and Bard were here with Gandalf and Bilbo.

"I am having enough of Thorin and this mess," I said and looked directly at the King and Bard. "I don´t understand how you dare showing up like this," I said to the King and approached him. One Elf took my arm but I took it to myself. "After you imprisoned the Dwarves, not helping them to safety, not helping them from the dragon or any other Orc attack. You think that Thorin will share his gold with you?" I almost spat at the King.

"Tiaashar," Gandalf warned me.

"No!" I looked at Gandalf and then back at the King who remained calm.

"I am not discussing this with you," King Thranduil said to me.

"There are other tidings that is happening," Gandalf said. "Dain has arrived and we will have a council with him soon. An army of Goblins, Wargs and Bats are leading by the Pale Orc Azog and his son." I looked at Gandalf worried. I then looked at Legolas and he nodded.

"It is as your vision," Legolas said. In through the tent came Dain with five Dwarves behind him. He looked angry, hard with his black beard that was also a bit grey.

"Ah, Dain," Gandalf said and bowed easily on the head. "Before you go angry on the Elves, hear my words first." Dain looked at Gandalf and nodded. He then looked at me.

"You must be Tiaashar, am I right?" Dain asked me and I nodded. "Thorin has told me a lot about you." I smiled, he has?

"Now it is not time for family council," Gandalf said and we both looked at him. "An army of Goblins are marching this way, Dain. Azog is leading it. The one you saw slaying your father before the Gates of Moria." I saw anger rise in Dain´s eyes.

"_Leave us,"_ Dain said to the Dwarves on Dwarvish. "Is this true?" Dain asked me and I nodded. "Then we must fight it, not fight each other."

"Finally a Dwarf that has some sense," I said. "Or someone," I mumbled and barely looked at the Elven King.

"Exactly," Gandalf said and leaned on his staff. "I am expecting every one of you to fight together against our common enemy."

"What about Thorin?" Bard asked. "Will he help or just sit on his throne counting gold?"

"Yes," both Dain and I said. "He will help," I said. "When he sees his fellow kin in war, he will help. Beside," I leaned on one foot. "He is not counting gold, he is taking his rage on something after what have happened." That is when I heard horns. Elven horns and then Goblins!

"They are here," Bard said. I walked out of the tent when the rest discussed quickly battle strategies, what I am no use for. The Elves had made tent just outside of Dale and to the very valley where the Dwarves and I camped in before we entered the mountain. The bird, Rac son of Carc came sitting on a small tree next to me.

"Thorin is not happy that you left him," he said to me.

"Is that the news you´re bringing me? Then you did not have to, I know he is not happy," I said to him. He smiled.

"I only bring messages, Tiaashar Lady of the North," he said to me.

"Do you want to do one more message from me?" I asked.

"This will be the last, I am staying out of this war," Rac said.

"Tell Thorin what is happening here. The Elves, Dwarves and the Men are fighting together against one common enemy," I told him. Should I say it? Or maybe not… I should say it to him personally.

"And?" Rac asked, as if he read my mind.

"Tell him I am sorry, for everything." Rac nodded and left, flying back to Thorin. Bilbo came up next to me.

"I don´t know what to do," he said and I looked at him. "I´ve never fought any battle. I have only killed one Warg and that is when we escaped the Goblins."

"Stay in the background and assist the Elves," I told him. He nodded and went off, following the Elves that was now preparing. King Thranduil walked out with Tauriel, Gandalf, Bard and Dain. I turned when Legolas came up behind me.

"This will be quite interesting," he said. "Fighting with the Dwarves." I laughed. I saw that the Dwarves stay with the Men and the Elves to the left, but some Elves went in the city of Dale. "Let´s go." He took my hand and we ran to Dale and stay inside. The Goblins came closer and closer for every minute. The Elves took forth their bow and placed an arrow, and so did I. My first war, can´t say I am looking forward to it so much. But here it is.

"I am nervous, should I be?" I asked Legolas that stood right next to me, help me if needed.

"This is your first war, you have any right to be. Beside, as my mother used to say; If you are nervous before something, it is a good sign," Legolas said. I hope so. One Elven man said something on Elven tongue. "Be ready," Legolas said. I´ve been ready for the last five minute. The Goblins were coming closer, they were running through the street. I saw to my right, to the outside of Dale that the Goblins were attacking the Dwarves. "Shoot when I do." The Elven man said something else and then the Elves fired their arrows. I also did when I found a target, killing the Goblin right away. Goblins came riding Wargs, they came fast and we all backed away. Over stonewall at our balcony came Azog, the pale Orc jumping up. I looked wide-eyed at him, I then saw Wargs come jumping over at both side of him. Azog looked around and fixed his eyes at me.

"Tiaashar! Run!" Legolas warned me, I looked at him and then back at Azog. He smelled something in the air.

"You smell like Dwarves," he said to me. "And one Dwarf I desire want to kill." He jumped down from the balcony and I backed away. He did not go fast towards me, more like enjoying the sight before he kills it. I fired one arrow at him but he only shielded it with his… What is it? Some sort of iron hand. Thorin did cut his hand off and now he got a new one made of iron. I throw away my bow and I pulled up my two swords. He had club in his hand, he swung around and tried hit it on me. I got out of the way, only seeing I ended up in a dead-end. I need to get him occupied with something. I turned around seeing I can easily jump to the roof and so I did, only making him run after me. As I got on my knees on the roof I turned around seeing someone jump on him making them both fall. I thought it was Legolas first, not seeing the figure clearly. But then I saw who it was… My worse nightmare.

Thorin!

"It is me you want, not her!" Thorin said and pointed at me with _Orcrist._ I don´t know what else that happen, only thing I saw was Thorin began running back with Azog on his heels.


	31. I love you too

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 31**

I love you too

xXx

I stabbed one Warg´s neck with _Calithilel,_ my sword, and then with _Glawarel,_ I cut the Goblin´s head right off. I tried to search for Thorin and Azog, but I could not find them anyway. Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, I was about to stab him but it was only Legolas. "Where´s Thorin?" I asked panic.

"I don´t know," he said. "I saw you with the Pale Orc."

"I need to find Thorin," I said. "I am fine, he did not harm me. But he is with Thorin, I need to find him before it is too late." I was about to go away but Legolas still hold around my arm.

"What if you cannot save him," Legolas said. What? How can he say that? Of course I am. We both looked to my left, seeing one Warg with a Goblin riding it coming towards us. I did not want to throw my swords, so I pulled up my golden dagger and throw it right between the Warg´s eyes. First time. I then saw an arrow hit the Goblin´s head. I turned to Legolas. "Do not sacrifice yourself to try kill Azog."

"I cannot let him die when I know he will die. I saw myself kill the Orc, I can do it," I said.

"But at what cost?" He asked. "Did you see Thorin alive?" He asked. I thought back at my dream. I saw Azog hit Thorin in his chest with his club, he fell backwards and then I jumped at the Orc making both of us fall away from Thorin. I shook my head. "Exactly," he said. "Don´t make me lose you." I did not say anything only ran away, trying to find Thorin.

"THORIN!" I heard Fíli scream and I tried search for him, but I could not find them. I then heard Fíli´s battle scream and I then got myself on a roof and I looked down on the other side. Close to outside of Dale I saw Kili jump before Thorin. Thorin is badly hurt! He tried to get up, but he had blood everywhere. Fíli came to, next to his brother, our brother. Azog used his club and smashed it at Fíli´s chest and then he destroyed Kili´s sword with his claw hand. I saw Fíli be knocked back and he did not move… Fíli get up! Azog smashed with his club right into Kili, a part of his head and knocked him away. Azog stepped on Thorin and said something to him. I got one arrow, but only finding out I throw away my bow.

I looked down, it is not that far… I think. I took speed and jumped down the roof, landing on Azog and made him lose balance and we both fell down outside of Dale. Azog stood up and looked at me. "You again!" I saw _Glawarel_ behind me and _Calithilel_ behind Azog. I backed away, picked up _Glawarel,_ my left hand sword and cut Azog other hand right off as he was about to smash me with his club, only ending up with the club smashing inside my shoulder.

I fell right on my back with his club on my right shoulder, it is so heavy! I got up seeing Azog on one knee, holding around his now cut off arm. He looked at me, a bit surprised. I saw Goblins peek through over the wall and they all surrounded me. I also saw Elves, Dwarves and Men to my left, closer to Erebor. "You are his daughter!" Azog said and stood up, I sliced a long cut on his chest only making him fall down again on his knees.

"_I am Tiaashar, a Dunedain from the North,"_ I said on Dwarvish. _"My father his Thorin Oakenshield. I´ve promised to the Gods that I am the one to kill you."_ I took up my sword and sliced Azog´s head right off, feeling all the strength leaving my body. "And so I will!" I looked at all the other Goblins, high up in the air I saw Eagles. The same Eagles that saved us the first time. The Goblins, Wargs and even some Bats looked confused and worried, some ran away and then another giant Goblin came forth. He must come from where Azog come from too. He was big as Azog, or maybe a bit smaller, but big. Though he had dark skin, not like Azog, but yet he walked as a man. I changed the way the battle with Azog and this one now come too? No one told me that.

"My father killed your father and now you killed him," the big Goblin said. Azog´s son? Thorin…

"Thorin is not dead," I whispered and the Goblin chuckled. He took his hand around my head and lifted me up from the ground. I tried to raise my sword, but I was too weak. I am too weak. "Die now." The Goblin then began screaming and I saw an arrow in his neck and then another arrow hit his head. I saw the attacker, Bard had his bow up, but then he looked up and on the wall stood Legolas. The Goblin fell and so did I, only getting him on top of me. I then saw Elves and Dwarves ran pass me at the other Goblins and Wargs. I felt someone move away the big Goblin off me and I looked at Dwalin.

Dwalin?

"Come on, Tiaashar, get up!" He said and dragged me away. I tried to get on my feet, but by only falling on some rocks. When I finally got on my feet I saw Goblins and Wargs flee from the battle.

"What is happening?" I asked Dwalin.

"We won," he said. We did? He left me here and I fell on my knees again. Someone grabbed me and got me up, feeling strong arms around me and I looked up at the grey eyes. Legolas. He was about to drop me, but I hold on to his arms. "I am tired," I said. "Exhausted actually… Trying to find Thorin and killing…" Thorin! Oh no… Thorin! "Where´s Thorin?" I asked desperately.

"Come on," he said and he helped me away. I looked over my shoulder seeing Azog, still without his head on the ground. I looked around as we passed many Dwarves, Elves and Men that was still alive, but yet it was also so many who is dead. Also Goblins, Wargs and Bats. We had won! But I could not smile of it, I saw all the dead Dwarves, Elves and Men and I could not bring a smile on my face. When I see Thorin, Kili and Fíli alive, I can maybe smile. Legolas brought me into King´s tent again. Four Dwarves guarded the tent and they all looked sad. As I got in I saw my Dwarf friends of the company standing near the wall of the tent, I saw also Bilbo and Dain. In the middle of the tent, on three tables I saw Thorin, Fíli and Kili… Dead! I took a better hold on Legolas, afraid to let go, but then I saw Thorin move his head towards me.

"Tiaashar," he whispered. I fell down on my knees next to him, the table was small, small enough for the Dwarves. He had tears running down his cheeks and he smiled to me. "Tiaashar," he whispered again. I saw all the blood on his chest… He is dying. No! NO!

"Thorin," I said. "You´re… Why…" I could not bring any words forth, but then I looked at the Dwarves. "Why is it no one doing anything?" I asked angry.

"Tiaashar," Thorin said and I looked at him. "It is all right, my time here is over." No… No… He will make it, he have to.

"I will heal you," I said. "You will be just fine." I grabbed his hand that was lying on his chest and then I took my hand on his forehead and stroke it. "You will be fine," I said crying.

"No, I am already dead. You saved me," he said. I shook my head.

"No, I was supposed to save you. That is what the dreams about, I saw you die, it was a vision and now…" I could not finish the sentence.

"You killed Azog, it is more than I could ever ask for," he said. "You must let me go now. I will see my father again and my grandfather," he looked towards my brothers. "And Fíli and Kili." He looked at me again. "You are not by my blood, but you have always been my daughter. Ever since the long trip to the Blue Mountains, when I took you under my roof." Thorin looked pass me and at Legolas. "Remember what I said," he then looked back at me. "I have always been proud of you and I love you and-" I could feel his spirit leave his body. I could feel he… No! He cannot be! He just cannot die!

"No! No… No, it cannot happen. I was suppose to save you," I whispered to the body of Thorin. I leaned my head on him. "I was supposed to save you," I whispered crying and I began cry out loud. "You were not supposed to die!" I could not control my crying, it all came out fast and loud. "Please… Please come back, I need you back." I could feel Dwarven hands touch my shoulders.

"We are with you," Balin said to me. "We are all with you. We all knew you was like a daughter to him, you are a daughter to him." What he said did give me comfort, but it did not stop my crying, only silence it.

I love you too.


	32. He is there for me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

**Chapter 32**

He is there for me

xXx

I gave up on crying, it did not bring them back. It did not bring Thorin, Fíli or Kili back. I prayed to all the Gods that could exist, even His children to bring them back, but He did not listen. Not to me…

It was sunset, the sun gave a red colour on the clouds on the heaven. It was quite beautiful, but I could not find joy in it. Blood have been spilled today, a lot of blood of both good and evil. The Dwarves were holding the funeral of their King and his nephews. I am not there, I cannot be there, I will only break out in cries again. I am not planning on doing that, not today, not now. Dain wanted to wait till the evening to hold the funeral, to make everything beautiful again on so short time, for the funeral.

The great Elven King Thranduil was there too, so was all his kin and Bard with the Men from Lake-Town. Bard had placed the Arkenstone, the heart of the Mountain on Thorin´s chest. It is what I´ve heard. Rac son of Carc had been sitting with me for a short while, telling me about the funeral. I do care, but I cannot feel anything. He had then fly away, back to his own kin.

It surprised me a lot that King Thranduil and all the Elves went to the funeral, but it is at least something he owes Thorin, after everything. I stood up and walked over to his tomb, knowing the funeral is over and it will be no one there.

But as I got in I saw Dain sitting on a chair next to Thorin. It was so strange here, going in this room. This will probably be the last time though.

"I should had come with him," Dain said without looking at me. "He asked me in personal to come with him on this quest, to reclaim our home, but I said no. Knowing it will be suicide." I leaned towards the wall, I do not want to fall on my knees again. "I should had come with him, as what families do. You did it," he looked at me. "Even he said you not to." I nodded.

"I knew he was going to die. I had a vision few months before we set out on this quest and I tried to stop it, only making myself almost die," I told him. I did not look at him, I only looked at Thorin. "I asked Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien if it was any hope for him… I think she knew it that it was not."

"The future cannot always change when it´s first set," Dain said. "It is not your fault." One tear came down from the corner of my right eye. "Fíli and Kili died defending Thorin, defending him to their death." I saw them die… He stood up and approached me, now I saw he had something in his hand and he placed it in my hand. "This have been in Thorin´s family for generations, from his directly bloodline of Durin." I looked at it. It was a necklace with a yellow gem, it was not heavy, but not light either. "It went lost with the other gold when Smaug took it and I found it when I went here." I looked at him.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked him.

"He told me more on that meeting," Dain said. I waited for him to continue. "He saw you as his own daughter, even in flesh and blood. This jewel passes down from father to firstborn, which for us is usually a boy. From father to boy. Thorin never got the chance to have a son, but he had you. This is rightfully yours." I looked at him and then at the beautiful necklace. Yeah, I guess. "Give it to your child when the times comes." He then left. My children… I put the necklace around my neck, it went to my chest and I put it under my tunic, I then went out.

The Dwarves were rebuilding Erebor, there was not a single Elf or Men here, they had all left. When I got out in the dark I saw Dain talk to both Bard and King Thranduil. I am sure Dain has some business to take care of, he is now the new King. He will be a good King, I believe in him, not that I know him. I walked pass them and continued my way towards the river, far from here. When I got close to the river I saw Legolas looking out in the lake.

He turned his head to me when I got close to him. "I am sorry for your loss," Legolas said and I tried to smile to him, but it only came out fake. Legolas looked out in the lake and then I saw the stars shine on us. "They are at peace now and they do not want to see you grief over them for long."

"I don´t feel anything," I said and he looked at me. "After Thorin died, I don´t feel anything. I can´t feel the warm smile the Dwarves tries to send me, their laughter. Words that should comfort me, but nothing touch my heart."

"I know," he said. "It will take time, your heart will heal by time. It is not easy, I know. I felt it to when my mother left, knowing I will never see her again."

"You will not sail across the sea?" I asked.

"They say the ocean will call upon you when it is time to leave, but I never felt it will come to me. I don´t want to leave this place," he looked at me. "Especially not now." I smiled to him. "The ice around your heart will melt and you will feel joy again, you just need to try live your life."

"How?" I asked.

"You will see." He said something on Elven tongue, which I did not understand of course. "I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh. A sad face does not fit on you. I fear for you that you might go under, even it is only gone a day." I looked out on the lake, I could see the reflections of the stars in there.

"I hardly know what to do," I said, still looking at the lake. I feel so lost, more lost than ever.

"Please forgive me for saying this, but I do think you should not stay here for long." I looked at him. Why is he asking for forgiveness? I too tired to be angry.

"I am going to Rivendell as soon as I am done here, it was the plan all along. Though I hoped it ended different." I sat down on the ground, it was not much grass left, but I bet it will come soon. Legolas sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we just sat like this for hours. It was very comforting and I liked it. Not talking, only looking out at the lake, knowing Legolas is there for me.


	33. I hope so

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of Tolkiens work, only Tiaashar.**

-Translations from Elvish-

**This will be the last chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 33**

I hope so

xXx

I can´t say things have gone better, neither can I say it has not. I still feel a missing piece from my heart every day when I wake up, believing that when I go out of my room I will meet on my brothers, Fíli and Kili. When I arrive to eat breakfast, I will meet on Thorin. But that was then, not now.

Now that I wake up I am not seeing the familiar roof, it might be stone for the time I was in Erebor, which only was for six days. I left with the Elves, Gandalf and Bilbo. I stayed another two weeks in the Great Greenwood, which they now call Mirkwood. Killing spiders and Orcs gave me pleasure the last week. But I have to stop thinking like that, or I will go down. Waking up seeing a brown roof gave me peace. The Woodland realm gave me peace and quiet, before I went out killing spiders, giant spiders.

Now, sitting on my horse, looking at my old home, the Blue Mountain, feels only strange. I dismount near the stable and let my horse to her own place, even the stable is big and tall. Even mostly it is for ponies, though Dwarves rarely rides them.

I found my way through the many halls and rooms till I got to my own. It is still the same as I left it. My bed to my left, bathroom and closet to my right and all the mess everywhere. I did not clean my room before I followed after Fíli and Kili. I began packing, it is what I went here for. I hardly believe I will be coming back, but I will leave something behind. I am only bringing the important stuff. I heard someone at the door, I could feel he is looking at me so I turned around seeing Gloin.

"I hardly expected you will come back," he said. "But you are packing, so you will leave again." I smiled to him.

"Yes, I will. I am staying in Rivendell now, as you know and I need some things from here," I said and finished packing. "Though I am staying few days, my horse needs rest." Gloin laughed the old warm laugh, the same laugh his son has. I left the bag in the room and I walked with Gloin to the dinner hall. "You are not moving to Erebor?" I asked.

"No, I believe my son and I will stay here," Gloin said. "We like it here, but of course I will take him to visit Erebor." It was quite long till we got to the dinner hall. There as we got there it was yet again all the long tables that are for they who stays here in this part of the mountain.

"Tiaashar!" Someone called happily after me and saw Gimli, Gloin´s son with other Dwarves I knew from here. They all turned and looked at me, happy to finally see me again, still alive. I could not hide my smile and I walked over to them.

"Gimli! How are you?" I asked and sat down next to him. The Dwarves made space for me to sit there with them. "Still grumpy you could not join us?" He laughed.

"He he, no not now, but I´ve heard it was quite of an adventure," Gimli said. "We want to hear it from your point of you, not from my father´s." I looked at the Dwarves and they all wanted to hear it, well they who was closest.

"Now, now, boys," Gloin said. "Leave Tiaashar be, she have been enough already and she just came back. If she feels ready, she will tell." I smiled to Gloin. Thanks for that. They all whispered and continue eating their meals. I ate in silence, not quite in the mood of talking much.

It did not go long till I decided to leave the Blue Mountains and head back to Rivendell, to live there. I did have many Dwarven friends here, but everything seems waste of time not having my family here, or alive at all. Though the Dwarves are like a family too.

…

I landed hard on my back and the pointy end of a sword pointed at my neck. "Dead," he said and I sighed. This is being ridiculous.

"How come you are this good? The Goblins are nothing compared to you," I asked and he only smiled.

"You did kill Azog, but I am trying to learn you different kind of styles, other than what Dwarves have taught you," he said and helped me up. He gave me _Calithilel,_ as it had fallen on the ground accidently.

"You don´t need to laugh about this, Aragorn," I said and brushed off the dirt of my pants. I did not have the pants I got from my uncle. Aragorn was very helpful, I´ve learned a lot of sword fighting than I did know. He was a fellow Dunedain, he have been living here in Rivendell since he was two. When his father Arathorn was killed by Orcs. He is the heir of the throne of Gondor, which makes him my king, though he does not want to be one.

I turned to my right and looked up at the balcony and I saw the sons of Lord Elrond. "Don´t worry about them, they only see your battle skills," Aragorn said. I haven´t really talked a lot to them, though I´ve heard they saved their mother from being tortured by Orcs. That is the reason she sailed to the Undying Lands.

"I am getting nervous by how they looked at me," I said. "Again?" I asked and he nodded and I got myself ready to try win this time.

It has been five years now, five years since the Battle of Five Armies. They called it that, the battle in Dale near Erebor. Where Thorin, Fíli and Kili died.

Just suddenly I managed to point the end of my sword on Aragorn´s neck. "Dead," I said and smiled. Though I have no idea he did it on purpose, making me win or not, but I liked it.

"Good, good," Aragorn said and looked up at the balcony again. I followed his gaze and I saw my uncle. I looked at Aragorn. Wait, uncle? I looked at my uncle too see if it really is him, and it was! I have not seen him on five years! I walked up to him.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Hello, Tiaashar. Nice to see you again, oh why? Thank you," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I have been up North," he answered. "The land also needs protection. How is training going? I hear you becoming a Ranger."

"Slowly," I said the truth. "I do learn a lot, but it is not easy. Lord Elrond give me healing lessons, also I am trying to learn the Elven tongue."

"You will by time, don´t worry," he said. Easy for him to say. I heard Elven horns arriving Rivendell and both my uncle, Aravorn and I walked towards where we could see who was coming. First thing I saw was the green clothes of the Elves, they are coming from Greenwood. They were about ten of them. I saw King Thranduil and right behind him came Legolas. Lord Elrond came next to them, wondering why they had arrived. He walked down the stairs and welcomed them.

"_Welcome, King Thranduil, mellon-nin,"_ Lord Elrond said on Elven tongue. –My friend- I understood some of it of course, I am not that new beginner in the Elven tongue anymore. I walked down to Legolas and he dismounts his white horse and approached me fast.

"Hello," I said to him. Is that all I can say? As he got close, right before me he smelled like Orcs. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at his face. _"Sevig thû orch,"_ I said on Elven. –You smell like an Orc.- "No offense." He laughed.

"We got attacked on the way close to here," Legolas. "Of course the Orcs are dead now, so you don´t have to worry." I laughed, as if I will worry? "Your Elven has approved since I last I saw you." He looked up at the sky and taught, he always did that when he was thinking. "When was the last time I saw you? Nine months ago?" He asked.

"That is about right," I said. It is nine months and five years since Thorin died… Legolas turned to Lord Elrond and greeted him. Lord Elrond said they all could wash themselves and he will meet them at dinner. I walked with Legolas in to the House of Elrond where he will sleep. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"My father needed to speak to Lord Elrond in private, even I don´t know why. So I decided to come with," Legolas said. I am glad he did, I´ve missed him.

Legolas took me to the side and lay his arms around me and kissed me. I kissed him back, still he smelled like Orcs. "I want to be with you, Tiaashar," he said to me.

"I am living here, you´re living in Greenwood. It is a good distance between us," I said. I want him too, so badly. I don´t know what to do most days.

"I know, but we will figure out a way, we always do." I lay my arms around his neck and kissed him. I hope so too.

xXx

**The End**

**Thank you everyone for review, favourite, PM and following this story. I will put out a sequel in LOTR section called **_Love and Ash_. **It will not be a tenth walker, so don't worry about that. **


End file.
